Enséñame el verdadero amor
by aiskycaramelcow
Summary: Dina, escribe historias en secreto utilizando el pseudónimo "Caramel". Por su fría mirada y piel, incluso desde pequeña le era difícil acercarse a los demás, a excepción de su mejor amigo Lulu (Teofilu). Un día, encontró divertido observar personas desde lejos e imaginar cosas por sí misma. Ella solo convirtió eso en una historia y por alguna razón se volvió popular.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. ¡Enamórate de mí!**

Mi nombre es Dina, escribo historias en secreto utilizando el pseudónimo "Caramel". Por mi fría mirada y piel, incluso desde pequeña era difícil acercarme a los demás, a excepción de mi mejor amigo Lulu (Teofilu). Un día, encontré divertido observar personas desde lejos e imaginé cosas por mí misma. Yo solo convertí eso en una historia y por alguna razón se volvió popular.

**Maestro:** ¡Hey! Se supone que los estudiantes no deben estar en el pasillo. ¡Ustedes chicas! Sus faldas deben ser 10cm debajo de sus rodillas. ¡Hey! ¿Tú qué estás mirando?

**Dina:** (Mirada fija en él) hum…

**Maestro:** Tú… ¿Cómo te atreves a mirar a un maestro así?

**Dina:** Maestro, está sudando mucho, ¿Le sucede algo? (Le toca el brazo).

**Maestro:** ¡Qué manos tan gélidas tienes! No-oo-o me sucede nada… (Le responde un poco sorprendido mientras seguía su camino).

**Dina:** (Pensando) siempre me evitan por la misma razón…porque mi mirada y mis manos poseen la misma temperatura…son frías. (Mirando a su alrededor).

**María:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Dina:** Me doy cuenta que tú flequillo está más corto de lo normal, seguro intentaste parecerte a algún artista y se te pasó la mano.

**María:** ¿Có-o-omo lo supiste?

**Dina: **(Con un tono suspicaz) Porque observo atentamente…como ese que va allá…Alberto…tiene ojeras, me parece que el jefe final del juego fue más difícil de lo que esperaba y no pudo dormir.

**Alberto:** (Escuchándola y pensando) ¿Es alguna clase de bruja? Da miedo…

**Dina:** (Con una sonrisita) ¡Es tan divertido observar a la gente!

**Teofilu:** (Con una tierna sonrisa) ¡Hooooola Din! –Dándole una palmadita en la cabeza-Vamos juntos a casa…

**Dina:** Hoooola Lulu, espera un minuto (mientras recogía sus cosas).

**Teofilu:** ¿Hiciste buenas observaciones hoy?

**Dina:** Si aunque siempre huyen inmediatamente por culpa de mis ojos pero…no pude hacerme una interesante trama.

Entonces comenzamos a oír los comentarios en el pasillo…

**Chica 1:** ¿Has leído la historia de Caramel?

**Chica 2:** Siii la leí ¡la actualizaron ayer!

**Chica 1:** La actualización de esta vez es interesante…la protagonista hace que quiera apoyarla.

**Chica 3:** Kyaaaaa –sonrojada- el conde es muy frío pero eso hace que quieras derretirlo…

**Chica 2:** Parece que se convertirá en un libro…en historias… ¡es la mejor!

**Teofilu:** wowww eres muy popular, y por lo que escucho estás en el N°1 del ranking, ¿No te hace feliz?

**Dina:** (algo distraída) ¿eh? Si….

**Teofilu:** (Mirándola fijamente)…algo te preocupa…

**Dina:** (Volviendo en sí) no-o…solo pensaba en mañana…tengo que observar mejor y descubrir nuevos personajes.

**Teofilu:** Te estaré apoyando entonces –sonriendo dulcemente-

Al día siguiente…

**Dina:** (Con una mirada casi punzopenetrante) tengo que estar alerta hoy para descubrir nuevos personajes.

**Maestro:** Muy bien, continuemos con la asistencia… ¿Akito?

**Akito:** (Abriendo la puerta) Akito presente –risa-

**Maestro:** ¡Akito! ¿Tenías reunión con el comité?

**Akito:** (Acercándose a su asiento) Sí, fue más larga de lo esperado –contestó-

**Compañera 1:** (Emocionada) debe trabajar duro desde temprano…no es solo lindo sino diligente…

**Compañera 2:** ¡tan responsable!

**Dina:** Hum…Akito… -Observándolo- Él siempre actúa de la misma manera y hace todo con una sonrisa…siempre… ¡Qué tipo más aburrido es él!...

**Akito:** (Percatándose de su mirada y observándola al mismo tiempo)…

**Dina:** (Desviando sus ojos) él es el único que jamás usaré para mis historias…

Entonces durante la hora del almuerzo…

**Compañera 3:** La historia de caramel es interesante pero sabes quisiera que tuviera más de "eso"

**Dina: **(Escucha sorprendida): ¿eh?

**Compañera 4:** Si, quiero que haya más amor… ¡quisiera más momentos románticos!

**Compañera 3:** Es verdad…Aun cuando hay momentos románticos, siempre se detienen y quedan solo como amigos.

Almorzando con Teofilu detrás del colegio...

**Teofilu:** (Sorprendido) ¿Amor dices? Creo que no debes forzarte a escribir sobre eso, solo es la opinión de dos personas.

**Dina:** En realidad he recibido muchos correos pidiendo más amor en mis historias…no les di importancia pero hoy hasta mis compañeros insisten en eso.

**Teofilu:** ¿Podrás escribir sobre amor?

**Dina:** No creo que pueda escribir sobre eso en toda mi vida.

**Teofilu:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Dina:** Que no puedo imaginármelo, puedo escribir historias sobre la búsqueda de la amistad y la búsqueda de realizar los sueños gracias a que observo a mis compañeros y usando mi imaginación pero el amor es la única cosa sobre la cual no puedo escribir si yo misma no la experimento.

**Teofilu:** (Suspirando un poco) ¡Hey! Escribe sobre lo que tú deseas, ¿No es eso lo que has hecho ahora?

**Dina:** Si es así…yo deseo escribir para hacer felices a mis lectores, voy a intentar escribir sobre amor… ¡Romperé esta barrera! –Se levantó para regresar al salón-

Cuando regresaba al salón…

**Dina:** (Deteniéndose a pensar) dije eso pero ¿cómo lo haré? –Escucha un ruido-

**Chica 4:** (Sonrojada) Akito, me gustas…cuando estuve deprimida tú sostuviste mi mano y me dijiste que me animara…desde entonces mi corazón se acelera por ti.

**Dina:** (Escuchando detrás de la pared) ¿Su corazón se acelera? –pensando-

**Akito:** (Con la mirada baja) Lo siento…todo este tiempo…nunca te he visto de esa manera… ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?…gracias por ver venido a verme –dijo mientras la chica se retiraba lentamente llena de tristeza-

**Dina:** (Lo sorprende tomando apuntes y lo mira fijamente)…

**Akito:** (Sonríe) Hoooola Dina, ¿me recuerdas? Somos compañeros de clases y…

**Dina:** (Interrumpiéndolo) Lo sé, te llamas Akito, eres el delegado y vocero estudiantil.

**Akito:** Me alegra que me conozcas, hace tiempo quiero hablar contigo…lamento lo de hace un momento…no sé por qué se fijan en mí…realmente no sé qué es lo bueno acerca de mí.

**Dina:** Yo siento lo mismo, siempre tienes la misma expresión –la interrumpe el maestro-

**Maestro:** Akito, ¿Puedes venir un momento?

**Akito:** Ah seguro, hablaremos después…

**Dina:** si…-pensando- a esa chica se le aceleró el corazón cuando Akito le sostuvo la mano…así que hay amores que empiezan externamente…si hago lo mismo ¿Qué sentiré? ¿Y quién será mi pareja?

Siento lástima de pedirle a Akito que lo haga –pensé-. Entonces –mirando al suelo- ¿Qué es esta libreta? –Lo descubrí- los nombres de mis compañeras de clase incluyendo el mío…pero ¿Qué son estas marcas y fechas? Solo yo no tengo una –y con una sonrisita- lo supe ¡eso es! Puedo usar esto.

En el salón al final del día…

**Akito:** (Enojado) ¿Dónde se me cayó? Si alguien la encuentra…

**Dina:** ¿Buscas esto?

**Akito:** (Nervioso) Ah ¿Lo-o recogiste por mí?

**Dina:** (abriendo la libreta) estos son los nombres con las fechas y condiciones en las cuales se te declararon…y la única que te falta soy yo…te felicito, eres un exitoso mujeriego –dijo con ironía-

**Akito:** ¿Por qué? –Con un semblante malicioso-yo no hice nada ¿Sabías? Solo porque las trato amablemente se enamoran de mí, se familiarizan conmigo y se me declaran. Es una forma interesante de matar el tiempo y solo me faltabas tú para cumplir mi meta.

**Dina:** ¿Por qué lo haces?

**Akito:** Leyendo entre líneas es la forma en que yo vivo mi vida…y al final te ganas a todos…

**Dina:** jujuju que lástima que el Señor popularidad sea así…pero gracias a eso he decidido hacerte mi pareja.

**Akito:** ¿Pero qué rayos? –dice sorprendido-

**Dina:** Solo por sí acaso hice copias de tú diario, así no vivirás felizmente como hasta ahora

**Akito:** ¿Qué estás tratando de obtener?

**Dina:** ¡Qué te enamores de mí!

**Akito:** (la mira sospechosamente) ¿Es qué te gusto o al-?

**Dina:** (Interrumpiéndolo) Quiero experimentar…podrás sostener mis manos, abrazarme, besarme, confesarme tú amor…y enamorarte de mí…

**Akito:** (Sonrojado) ¿eh? ¿Por qué debo hacer esas cosas? –tragando grueso-

**Dina:** No tienes alternativa…

Y ese día comenzamos con las manos…

**Akito:** (Mirándola seriamente) jah…que chica tan rara… ¿Así que prefieres la apariencia en vez de la personalidad?

**Dina:** No me importa tú apariencia…la cosa más importante es que no me sentiré culpable si eres mi pareja –acercándole la mano-

**Akito:** (Rozando la punta de sus dedos) ¡Qué fría! –Se estremece- eres la mujer de las nieves…-dijo un poco inseguro-

**Dina:** ¡Cállate! Mi piel es fría…continúa…no solo la punta de mis dedos…más…todo el camino hacia la palma de mí mano.

**Akito:** (Desconcertado) lo haré lentamente…

**Dina:** (Pensando) la calidez de su mano…lentamente se transfiere a la mía…tú personalidad es fría pero tus manos son cálidas –le dijo entre risas-

**Akito:** (Sonrojado) ¡Hey! ¿No es suficiente ya?

**Dina:** No…ahora vamos a entrelazarlas, sostén mis manos hasta que compartamos la misma temperatura.

Pasaron unos segundos y ya no pude mirarlo fijamente como antes…

**Akito:** (Observa como Dina baja su mirada lentamente)…Di-na…dice en voz baja…

**Dina:** (sintiendo que sus latidos son más rápidos) es extraño…mis manos están calientes…es como…

**Akito:** es como si hubiese electricidad a través de ellas…-Le dice Akito mientras busca sus ojos-

Y así nuestra falsa experiencia de amor comenzó…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Abrázame.**

Akito: (comenzando a escuchar sus propios latidos) eee-ss suficiente por hoy…me marcho ¡Pagarás por esto mañana!

Dina: (Observando sus manos) Está cálido…incluso aunque mis manos siempre están heladas como el hielo…realmente tomé la misma temperatura que él…sus manos eran tan grandes.

Escribiendo en casa…

Su larga mano sostuvo la mía y un dulce calor se extendió a cada lugar que tocó. Nuestros dedos se entrecruzaron, sentí como si la nieve fuera envuelta por el sol de la primavera, como si nuestras temperaturas lentamente se fundieran entre sí. Mano a mano…fue un simple acto y aun así sentí la calidez atravesando la palma de mí mano y penetrando la parte más profunda de mi corazón.

Al día siguiente en el colegio…

Chica 1: ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Leyeron la historia de caramel ayer?

Chica 2: ¡Amor! ¡Hubo amor! –Dijo emocionada- el conde sostuvo su mano…q hermoso.

Chica 3: Esa actualización fue la más excitante que haya leído.

Teofilu: ¿Oíste eso? Obtuviste buenas reacciones.

Dina: Si, valió la pena pasar por tantos problemas.

Teofilu: Pero me sorprendí que pudieras escribir sobre amor tan repentinamente.

Dina: (Nerviosa) ah…pues acerca de eso…

Akito: (Caminando por el pasillo)…

Compañera 1: Buenos días Akito…vamos juntos a clases.

Akito: (Sonriendo) claro –dándose cuenta que Dina lo miraba-

Entonces no pude evitarlo…me acerqué a él…quedando frente a frente

Dina: (En forma irónica) Buenos días Akito, gracias por lo de ayer.

Akito: (También con ironía) buenos días Dina –le susurra- no permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo.

Teofilu: (Mirándolos fijamente) aquí pasa algo…

Akito: Adiós Dina –entre risas-

Teofilu: Sentí como un rayo entre ustedes dos…

Dina: (Nerviosa) n-oo es nada…-pensando- ya veremos Akito.

Una vez dentro del salón…

Maestro: ¿Fue robado tú cuaderno del comité?

Akito: Al principio pensé que lo dejé caer pero luego dejaron una copia en mi mesa…creo que hay más…

Maestro: ¡Un acosador! Esto es grave.

Akito: (Con una sonrisa maliciosa) y esa persona quizás tenga una copia aun con ella –mirando a Dina-

Maestro: ¡Imperdonable!

Dina: Esto es malo, aún tengo una copia conmigo…quiere presentarme como una ladrona.

Maestro: Jóvenes, tráiganme sus cosas, los voy a revisar.

Buscaron uno a uno…y llegaron a mí…

Maestro: ¿Qué hay de ti Dina?

Dina: Yo las tengo.

Akito: (Pensando) has perdido Dina.

Dina: Habían unas copias en mi mesa también…no sabía que eran de Akito y las leí…dice "Es fácil lidiar con el maestro siempre que le hagas cumplidos y no menciones algo de su calvicie"

Maestro: (Furioso) ¿Quién escribió eso? ¿De quién es este cuaderno? ¡Será expulsado!

Dina: (Mirando a Akito) no sé…solo apareció en mi mesa.

Compañera 2: (Riendo) n-ooo puede ser de Akito…será una broma…

Y todos olvidaron el tema…todos menos Akito…al final de clases…

Akito: (Pensando en voz alta) ¿Por qué todo sale como ella quiere? Puedo manipular a todos…sin embargo…

Dina: (Interrumpiéndolo) ¿No será que tú subestimas a las demás personas? Ese es tú punto débil.

Akito: (Sonriendo) Gracias por la advertencia. Pude haberte subestimado pero la próxima vez…

Dina: (Interrumpiéndolo nuevamente) Antes de eso…Es tiempo de otra actuación de amor.

Akito: (Sorprendido) ¿Eh? ¿De nuevo?

Dina: Si, este es un juego donde el perdedor hará lo que diga el ganador y tú perdiste hoy. Hoy quiero que me abraces.

Akito: (Enojado) no quiero hacerlo. No sé lo que quieres conseguir pero ¿Cuál es el significado de hacerlo si nos odiamos mutuamente? Además tampoco te agrada esto.

Dina: (Pensando en el día anterior) eso no es cierto. Realmente no me desagrada –dijo un poco sonrojada-

Akito: (Sonriendo pícaramente) ¿huh? como lo pensé, te gusto…

Dina: No me gustas ni mi corazón se acelera por ti…pero…no lo odio.

Akito: (Suspirando y acercándose súbitamente)…

¡Me abrazó de pronto!

Dina: (Gritó) ¿Qué haces? –separándose rápidamente-

Akito: Si no lo odias, no tengo más opción que hacerlo rápidamente, ¿cierto?

Dina: Ah ya veo-estremeciéndose- pero hazlo más lentamente.

Akito: (Quejándose) Das muchas órdenes, soy la víctima aquí…-respira profundo-…está bien…iré despacio.

Akito se acercó a mí gentilmente…sus manos poco a poco tocaban mis brazos y por unos instantes…dejé escapar mis pensamientos…

Dina: (Diciendo cabizbaja) yo he sostenido la mano de un amigo anteriormente pero…esta es la primera vez que he tenido a un chico tocando mi –sonrojándose- mi cuerpo.

Fue un sentimiento extraño…Akito repentinamente puso mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

Dina: (sintiendo sus latidos le dije) Me pregunto si los latidos de mi corazón podrán ser tan rápidos como los tuyos…igual que con la calidez de mí mano.

Akito: (Sonrojado)…

El latido de nuestros corazones coincidía uno con el otro y se volvieron uno…recuerdo bien ese día -pensé- por primera vez que quería saber más sobre Akito…

Recuerdo también que lo abracé fuertemente, alcé mi rostro y reflejándonos uno en los ojos del otro…nos vimos por un largo tiempo en silencio…

Dina: (Hasta que le susurré) Akito…Bésame.

No estoy segura de qué sentía Akito en esos momentos pero… a veces me pregunto si él me habría besado aunque no se lo pidiera…

Akito: (Acercándose a mi oído) ¿Hablas en serio? –dijo en tono bajo-

Esta fue mi segunda lección de amor…un abrazo…


	3. Chapter 3

Akito: (Acercándose a mi oído) ¿Hablas en serio? –dijo en tono bajo-

Dina: (Separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos) hazlo pronto.

Estábamos muy cerca de hacerlo pero entonces entraron dos compañeras de clase y no pudimos continuar con el beso…

Dina: (Alejándose) te dejaré ir por hoy…pero te haré hacerlo la próxima vez.

Akito: (conmocionado) maldición…tengo que hacer algo y detener este ridículo acto…

Compañera 1: ¡Akito! ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –dijo mientras corría hasta él-

Compañera 2: ¿Te encuentras bien Akito?

Akito: (Volviendo en sí) ¿eh?...pues en realidad…

En las afueras del colegio…

Teofilu: Menos mal que te encuentro ¿Dónde has estado?

Dina: estaba reuniendo información para mí historia. Solo un poco más y hubiese conseguido un perfecto material…

Sostener la mano de alguien más y estar entre sus brazos…un mundo que no conozco se estaba abriendo para mí…si me hubiese besado…me pregunto qué tipo de mundo hubiese visto.

Una vez en casa…

Dina: (Abriendo la puerta) ¿Pa? ¿Ma? ¡Ya llegué!

Papá: cielos hija, llámanos papá y mamá…

Mamá: ohhh vienes con Lulu –invitándole a entrar- ¡vamos come con nosotros hijo!

Teofilu: (Apenado) gracias señora…

Mamá: (Sentada a la mesa junto a su esposo) ¡Vamos bebé di "aaaaahhhh"!

Papa: Gracias mi amor.

Teofilu: (Mirándoles) tú papá y mamá son muy cariñosos Din -diciéndole en el oído- ¿Por qué no les preguntas a ellos sobre el amor?

Dina: ni que lo digas…son tan intensos –pensando un poco- aunque puede funcionar…pa, ma ¿Qué se siente besar a alguien? –preguntó-

Nunca olvidaré la expresión de mis "modernos padres" estaban temblando de miedo diciendo cosas como "¿Qué haremos? Nuestra bebita ya habla de besos" por un momento pensé que me contarían alguna historia sobre la cigüeña.

Teofilu: (Sorprendido) ¿bee—so?

Dina: Nah olvídalo-pensando- nunca lo comprenderé si Akito no me besa, después de todo un beso es indispensable para mí historia.

Al día siguiente en los casilleros del colegio…

Teofilu: ¿Qué sucede Din?

Dina: (Mientras buscaba) nada…solo quería encontrar mis zapatos y mi ropa de deportes…no están…irá a buscarlo al salón…espérame aquí…

Teofilu: (mientras esperaba) ¿Por qué habrá tanto alboroto? –Escuchando murmullos-

Compañera 1: ¿Te enteraste? Dicen que los vieron juntos…

Compañera 2: Dicen que ella lo forzó darle un beso…que horrible…

Compañera 3: Que descarada…

En el salón…

Compañera 4: ¿Podemos hablar contigo un momento?

Dina: vamos…

En el gimnasio…

Compañera 4: Dicen que besaste a Akito ¿Es cierto?

Compañera 5: ¿Te aprovechaste de su amabilidad?

Akito: (Mirando desde lo alto) juju ahora deberá rendirse…las mujeres son débiles a los acosos de las de su mismo circulo.

Compañera 4: (Poniéndose agresiva) ¡Hey! ¿Me estás oyendo?-empujándola-

Dina: (Mirándola fijamente) ¿Qué? Yo no estoy asustada…y déjame decirte que te están saliendo más granos ¿sabías? Has estado irritada y también comes mucho…y tú…la que está con ella…te estás poniendo cojines en los pechos poco a poco para tener más cuerpo.

Compañera 5: (Nerviosa) ¿Có-omo lo sabes?

Dina: (Riendo maliciosamente) porque lo veo y sé todo. ¿Debería revelar más secretos a toda la escuela?

Compañera 4: (Nerviosa) no-o-o… vámonos.

Akito: (Sorprendido) No funcionó en ella… ¿Es que no tiene ninguna debilidad? –Mirándola- eres como la heroína de una película de acción –pensó-

Teofilu: (Corriendo hacia ella) encontré tus cosas en un basurero ¿Estás bien? ¿Te estaban intimidando?

Dina: no es nada…estoy acostumbrada…siento envidia de cuán lejos pueden llegar por la persona que aman -mirando hacia arriba- te veré en el almacén de pelotas idiota–dijo en voz alta sabiendo que Akito le escuchaba-

Teofilu: (Observándola y pensando) ¿Te refieres a Akito?

En el almacén…unas horas después…

Akito: (Sentado en el suelo y recostado a un estante)… ¿Qué quieres?

Dina: (Colocando su pie en el estante y justo al lado del rostro de Akito con fuerza) ¡Estoy realmente molesta Akito! Está bien tratar de buscar mis debilidades pero no jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres para tus propios fines.

Akito: (Evitando mirar debajo de su falda que había quedado expuesta) huh bien dicho –dijo con ironía- para alguien que no parece comprender nada sobre el amor o los sentimientos como tú.

Dina: (retirando su pie y agachándose para estar a su mismo nivel) no comprendo –dijo en tono triste- es por eso que estoy tratando de comprender –sonrojada- nosotros estábamos a punto de besarnos ¿No es así?...bésame Akito…

Akito: (Mirándola seriamente) entiendo…solo debo hacerlo ¿No? …

Akito me observó en silencio y tomándome de las muñecas me atrajo hacia él…lo siguiente que escuche fue su voz que me decía…

Akito: (En voz baja) cierra los ojos…

Dina: (Con los ojos cerrados) es extraño solo puedo oír los sensibles latidos tanto suyos como míos. Incluso así, es suficiente para saber que ser acerca a mí…y sus labios están –pensó-

Akito: (la besó en la mejilla y retrocedió)…

Dina: (abriendo los ojos repentinamente) ¡Deja de bromear! ¡Hazlo en los labios! –gritó-

Akito: (Agitado) ¿Qué? Un beso es un beso…además…tus lentes me estorbaron -Tratando de quitárselos-

Dina: (Gritando e intentando alejarlo) nooooooo idiota ¡Detente!

Akito: (Luchando con ella) pero estaban en mi camino.

Dina: (Agitada) noooo yo debo tener mis lentes –gritó- ¡No me toques!

Akito: (Arrebatándoselos) ¿eh? ¿Tú punto débil es este? (sonriendo mientras Dina cubría su rostro con ambas manos frente a él)…enséñame…

Dina: (Llorando) nooo.

Akito: (Risa burlona) ¿Qué? ¿Tus ojos se deforman o algo por el estilo? Oh vamos ¡enséñame!

Dina: Dije que no…

Pero Akito es un hombre…nada pude hacer en su contra y separó mis manos fácilmente dejándome indefensa frente a él…

Dina: (Abriendo sus ojos lentamente entre sollozos) ¡tengo miedo de ser observada!

Akito: (Viéndola a los ojos directamente por primera vez) pfff –dijo entre risas- eres tan arrogante y sin embargo tienes una debilidad tan rara–riendo-pero bueno una debilidad es una debilidad –levantándose- la próxima vez que me amenaces –sonriendo irónicamente- ¡Te quitaré tus anteojos! Recuerda bien eso –cerró la puerta tras él-

Ser descubierta así por él…por primera vez experimente lo que es perder…


	4. Chapter 4

Han pasado tres días desde que Akito descubrió mi debilidad y por culpa de eso no he podido escribir nada para mí novela…tengo que hacer algo pronto…

Dina: (Caminando junto a Teofilu por el pasillo del colegio) no he podido recopilar más material para escribir –dijo en tono triste-

Teofilu: Me gustaban más tus antiguas historias porque entonces sonreías mucho más que ahora–dijo mirándola con preocupación-

Dina: (Confundida) ¿eh? Pero lulu yo…-siendo interrumpida-

Akito: (Sonriendo) ¡Buenos días Dina! –acercándose-

Dina: (Nerviosa) a-hh hola.

Akito: ohhh –guiñando un ojo- veo algo en tus lentes Dina, déjame ayudarte…

Dina: (Conmocionada) ¡No me toques! –Corrió al baño de mujeres-

Akito: (Risita burlona) pfff…es tan divertido meterse con ella…

Teofilu: (Mirando a Akito con enojo)…este tipo –pensó-

En el baño de mujeres…

Dina: Idiota Akito…actuando tan altanero y poderoso…pero si me quitara los lentes en medio de todas esas personas sería mi fin…rayos…-dijo llena de frustración-tengo que controlarlo por el bien de mi novela de Amor –escuchando murmullos en el baño-

Chica 1: ¡Hey! ¿Leíste la novela?

Chica 2: siiiiiiii

Chica 1: (Emocionada) cuando el vampiro repentinamente abrazó a la princesa, mi corazón dio un salto…

Chica 2: (También emocionada) pero ellos son enemigos, me pregunto qué pasará…

Chica 1: Aun no veo amor entre ellos…aunque la situación apunta a algo bueno…

Chica 2: Opino lo mismo…-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella-

En ese momento lo supe…para alguien que nunca ha experimentado el amor es imposible escribir del amor verdadero…

En el auditorio

Profesor: Y ahora una palabras de Akito el vocero estudiantil.

Dina: (Mirándolo subir al pódium) no podré hablar con Akito nunca más –pensó- mi corazón es un alboroto en este momento.

En los casilleros a la hora de la salida…

Akito: (Mirando el reloj) que tarde es…-encontrándose repentinamente con Dina-¿Qué? –Le preguntó- ¿Aun quieres seguir tú juego de amor conmigo?

Dina: Si –dijo cabizbaja-

Akito: pffff –risa burlona- ¿Aun cuando no puedes hacerlo sin tus lentes?

Dina: Eso no importa…

Akito: importa mucho…alguien que no puede mostrar su cara es imposible que sea amada.

Dina: Siempre me he protegido a mí misma detrás de la capa de mis lentes –recordando el pasado- siempre he temido ser observada por otros…siempre he sido una observadora de un solo lado…hasta ahora –quitándose los lentes entre nervios-

Akito: (Sorprendido) espera…

Dina: Pero entonces nunca seré capaz de saber cómo es…yo quiero conocer mis propios sentimientos desconocidos…y saber cómo eres tú tras los lentes –dijo con voz temblorosa- enséñame el verdadero amor Akito.

Akito: (Temblando) ponte tus lentes… ¿Tienes miedo verdad?

Dina: pero…

Akito: no te enseñaré acerca del verdadero amor. Deber enamorarte realmente de alguien para llegar a entenderlo.

Dina: Entonces… ¿Está bien si me enamoro seriamente de ti?

Akito: (Sonrojado) ¿P-ppor qué tengo que ser yo? –dijo nervioso-

Dina: (Colocándose sus lentes) Comprendo…entonces daré lo mejor de mí…actuarás como mi enamorado.

Akito: (Sobresaltado) ¡¿Qué?!

Dina: ¿Olvidaste que tengo tú libreta? Mañana volverás conmigo a casa.

Akito: (sobresaltado) me pones de los nervios…-se fue quejándose-

Al día siguiente…

Teofilu: ¿Te ves contenta hoy? ¿Te pasó algo bueno?

Dina: SI –corriendo hacia Akito en el pasillo- acuérdate hoy de mí –le dijo-

Akito: (Con la sonrisa falsa e hipócrita) claroooo.

Dina: él no parecía muy honesto –pensó-

Recuerdo que la noche anterior leí muchas novelas de amor y pensé que si las practicaba sabría de inmediato si él me ama…

Teofilu: ¿Puedo hablar contigo una cosa?

Dina: cierto, hoy no podré regresar a casa contigo…hablamos después ¿Vale? –Yéndose a clases-

Teofilu: (Pensando) Dina…como pensé…estás con él…

A la hora de la salida…

Chica 1: ¿Por qué está Dina con Akito?

Chica 2: No solo es eso…van del brazo…

Chica 3: ¿Qué estará sucediendo?

Dina: Después de esto quiero que me pongas un apodo cariñoso, tengamos una cita, me beses bajo un árbol…

Akito: (Dijo en tono serio) si haremos todo eso…hablando de eso…no uses tus anteojos ¿Tú quieres conocer más de mí cierto?

Dina: SI…aunque me dará miedo…

Akito: ¿Puedo? –Pidiendo permiso para quitarle los anteojos-

Chica 4: Esa muchacha debe de estar forzando a Akito.

Chica 5: Pobrecito…

Akito: Dina, todo estará bien porque yo estoy contigo…

Dina: (Tomándolo más fuerte del brazo) Akito…ahora comprendo 1% lo que es estar enamorada. SI estás a mí lado incluso sin mis lentes no tendré miedo.

Akito: No hay manera de que puedas comprenderlo así de rápido –dijo en tono enojado-

Dina: (Soltándolo y pensando) necesitaré más tiempo para comprenderlo…

Akito: (Corrió y se mezcló con los demás estudiantes)…

Dina: (Nerviosa) ¿Eh?

Chica 6: ¡Miren Dina está sola! ¡Vamos a preguntarle sobre Akito!

Dina: (Conmocionada sin sus lentes y siendo rodeada por todos sus compañeros)…

Chica 7: ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Akito!

Sin mis lentes…sus palabras quebrantaban mi corazón…

Akito (Mirando de lejos mientras giraba los lentes) jeh jeh…esa Dina está en un montón de problemas ahora…

Dina: (Cubriendo su rostro mientras era intimidada por todas sus compañeras)…

Akito: (Observándola) es tú culpa porque no dejabas de amenazarme –risita burlona-

Dina: (Temblando)…

Akito: (No pudiendo dejar de mirarla) Dina…-fue empujado repentinamente por Teofilu-

Teofilu: (Acercándose a Dina) no tiene remedio –colocándose frente a ella para protegerla-

Dina: (Sorprendida)…

…Lulu siempre puedo confiar en ti –fue lo que pensé- … tan gentil…como un caballero me dio su mano y me guio entre la multitud…

Teofilu: (Tomándola de la mano) ¡Vámonos! Y ustedes quítense de en medio –dijo enojado a los presentes- que le pasa a ese tipo…

Akito: (Quedando frente a Teofilu)…

Teofilu: (Arrebatándole los lentes) ¡tú eres de lo peor!…-le dijo y se marchó con Dina-

Akito: (Viéndolos marcharse) ¿Qué le sucede?

De camino a casa…

Dina: Lulu me duele la mano…

Teofilu: (Volviendo en sí) oh perdóname…

Dina: Gracias…baje mi guardia…no estaba preparada…pero tú me salvaste… ¿Lulu puedes darme mis anteojos?

Teofilu: (Abrazándola súbitamente) Aquí estoy para ti… ¡No te entregaré a un tipo así! –dijo tembloroso-

Dina: (Sorprendida) ¿Eh?

Teofilu: (Separándose un poco para ver su rostro) yo seré tú enamorado…-Dijo en tono serio-

¡¿Una repentina confesión?! ¿Podrá Lulu enseñarme el verdadero amor?


	5. Chapter 5

Teofilu: (Separándose un poco para ver su rostro) yo seré tú enamorado…-Dijo en tono serio-

Dina: (Sorprendida) ¿Eh? ¿Lulu qué te sucede?

Teofilu: ¿No puedo tomar yo su lugar? –abrazándola mucho más fuerte- porque yo si te amo de verdad…

Dina: (Con su mirada baja) entonces… ¿Puedes besarme ahora? –Asiéndose de su cuello- vamos…intenta besarme…

Teofilu: (Mirando como Dina cerraba sus ojos) ¿b-besarte a ti? –dijo sonrojado-

Dina: (Abriéndolos) Jajaja –acariciando su cabeza- ¿Ya te has calmado? Hasta ahora siempre has sido más sentimental que yo.

Teofilu: ¿Eh?

Dina: ¿Me pregunto qué podría sentir yo por ti? –Entre risas- tal vez es un tipo diferente de gustar –dijo guiñando el ojo-

Teofilu: Dina no me asustes así…-suspiro-

Dina: (Separándose un poco para leer un correo) ¡No puede ser! He caído del ranking de historias…he sido superada por ¿Dulce? ¿Quién es esa? ¡No me dejaré vencer!

Teofilu: Dina…no verás nuevamente a Akito ¿Cierto?

Dina: no te preocupes Lulu…solo estoy jugando al amor con Él por conveniencia…no me tomará desprevenida de nuevo…es por el bien de mi historia.

Teofilu: (Enojado) Ese tipo es horrible –dijo yéndose a casa solo-

Dina: Lulu…

Al día siguiente en el colegio…

Akito: (Mirando a su alrededor)…

Chica 1: ¡Buenos días Akito! Te ves decaído

Chica 2: ¿Te sucede algo?

Akito: (Volviendo en sí) ¿Eh? No es nada –pensando- ¿Habrá venido la mujer de hielo?

Chica 1: ¿Esa no es Dina? Luce un poco extraña…

Chica 2: Será por lo de ayer-risas-

Akito: (Acercándose a Teofilu cuando se despidió de Dina) ¡Hey! Dina luce algo deprimida…me preguntaba si le sucedió algo –Dijo con la sonrisa hipócrita-

Teofilu: (En tono serio) ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Ya que le hiciste algo tan malo…no te le vuelvas a acercar –dijo dejándolo atrás-

Akito: ¿Por qué se enoja?

Chica 1: Teofilu es el mejor amigo de Dina…aunque están en clases separadas están siempre juntos.

Chica 2: Que envidia que un chico tan lindo y gentil esté siempre a su lado.

Akito: ¿Huh? Así que siempre juntos…

En clases…

Maestro: Akito pasa a la pizarra por favor…

Akito: (Pensando mientras resolvía el ejercicio en el pizarrón) decirme eso a mí…incluso si me lo pide no es como que yo quisiera acercarme a ella…rayos… ¿Por qué estoy preocupado de todos modos? –Escuchando murmullos-

Compañera 1: ¿Dónde está Dina?

Compañera 2: Dicen que está en la enfermería.

Akito: (Pensando) ¿Podría ser que lo de ayer fue demasiado shock para ella y esté llorando allá? Se veía realmente asustada…

Maestro: Akito ¿Te sucede algo?

Akito: no me siento bien ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?

En la enfermería…

Dina: (Sentada en una camilla) bien ¡un lugar tranquilo finalmente! Daré lo mejor de mí para escribir mi historia…

Un resumen de lo que he escrito sería…La hermosa y valiente princesa de la nación del hielo, Elena, ha estado luchando junto a sus amigos contra los vampiros que han venido al país…pero se encuentra con el misterioso Conde de los vampiros…quien la ha cautivado… ¿Cuál será su objetivo? ¿La nación del hielo o su princesa? ¿Deberá ella huir o dejarse atrapar? Justo cuando Elena comenzaba a comprender el amor fue traicionada…y a pesar de que fue traicionada su frío corazón no sintió nada…

Akito: (Entrando)… ¿Dina?

Dina: (Dándose vuelta al escuchar abrir la puerta) ¿Akito?

Akito: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dina: (Sorprendida) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Akito: (Nervioso) Y-yo primero…pensé que estabas traumatizada por ser vista por otras personas.

Dina: (Dándole la espalda) si…fue un gran impacto…tanto que incluso al llegar a casa continué llorando…como lo pensé un mundo sin mis anteojos es aterrador…puede que nunca me recupere… pero si me pides perdón sinceramente…creo que podré recuperarme…

Akito: (Cabizbajo) Dina…

Dina: acércate más y dilo…

Akito: (Abrazándola por la espalda) perdóname –le dijo-

Dina: (Volteando a verlo) ¿Qué sucede? –Con una sonrisa de satisfacción-¿Eh? Incluso tú te preocupas por las personas… ¿No es tierno?

Akito: (Enojado) ¡Me engañaste! Esta vez yo soy quién no te perdonaré –subiéndose a la camilla-

Dina: Siento lo que hice ¡Ahora muévete!

Akito: (Colocándose encima de ella)…

Dina: ¡Hey! ¡No te he ordenado hacer nada!

Akito: (Sosteniéndola mientras la observa seriamente)…

Dina: (Pensando) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?

Akito: (Observándola más de cerca)…

Dina: Tú cara y tú cuerpo están muy cerca ¿Qué ha…? –Siendo interrumpida por Akito-

Akito: (Susurrándole al oído) perdóname…

Dina: (Temblando) ¿Qué es esto? Es diferente a la vez anterior –pensó-

Akito: (Dándole una palmadita en la mejilla) Idiota… ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? –Levantándose- naaaaah no tenía caso preocuparme por ti…pensé que tendría un mal sabor de boca que fuera mi culpa que lloraras –cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

Dina: Akito…

Akito: (Cubriendo sus ojos avergonzado) ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Teofilu: (Viendo salir a Akito y entrando a la enfermería) ¿Qué sucede Dina? ¿Te hizo algo?

Dina: (Escribiendo) ya comprendo el origen de los latidos del corazón…

Teofilu: ¿Eh?

Dina: Hasta hoy Akito había hecho lo que le ordené por eso latía suavemente pero si hace algo inesperado no se pueden controlar...

Teofilu: (Serio) ¿Y qué pasa si Akito intenta algo más?

En el corredor…

Compañera 1: ¿Viste a Dina? ¿Cómo estaba?

Compañera 2: ¿Estaba llorando como pensamos?

Akito: Para nada, esa mujer es de hielo –enojándose solo al recordarlo-

Compañera 3: Akito luces un poco salvaje…

Akito: ¿Eh? Es la fiebre que me hace actuar algo extraño –sonriendo falsamente y pensando- por poco pierdo el control por culpa de esa idiota –viendo a Dina pasar junto a él-

Dina: (Susurrándole) Haz lo que tú quieras de ahora en adelante…

Akito: (Agitado) ella dijo que hiciera algo que quisiera ¿Significa que está bien si no hago nada? No la entiendo –pensando-

Al final de clases…

Dina: (Esperando en el salón)…

Akito: ¿Ha estado esperando por mí? –Mirándola desde el pasillo-

Teofilu: (Acompañando a Dina) ¿Y ya pensaste en la inesperada línea del conde?

Dina: no, no puedo pensar en algo que altere a Elena.

Akito: Otra vez está con él…

Teofilu: Si deseas algo inesperado que haga latir tú corazón…entonces está bien si ese chico no es tú pareja, ¿Cierto? –Le dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón- si ese es el caso…

Akito: (Entrando al salón)…

Dina: ¿Akito?

Akito: (Marchándose rápidamente)…

Dina: (Corriendo tras él) ¡Espera!

Akito: ¿Por qué me acerqué a ti? ¿No podrías continuar sin mí?

Dina: ¿Continuar qué?

Akito: ¡El juego de amor que tanto amas! –Enojado- si tienes a alguien que siga tus ordenes no importa quién sea…si es ese amigo tuyo seguiría fácilmente tus ordenes ¿Cierto?

Dina: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Lulu es mi amigo…así que él es importante y no puede hacer las cosas que tú si…

Akito: (Furioso) ¿Entonces está mal que él lo haga pero está bien si es conmigo? –Yéndose-

Dina: (En voz alta) ¡Hey! ¡Tendría que ser obvio que solo tú puedes hacerlo! –Tomándolo de la mano- porque si eres tú mi corazón late…

Akito: (Sorprendido) ¿Eh? Entonces…si no soy yo ¿Tú corazón no late?

Dina: (Poniéndose nerviosa) e-e-es que no hay otra alternativa…además…esperé por ti tres horas y tú repentinamente te enojas…no lo entiendo…

Akito: (Riendo escandalosamente)…

Dina: ¿De qué te ríes?

Akito: de nada –risitas- solo no puedo parar de reír…

Dina: ¡Me voy!

Akito: Espera, ¿estuviste esperando por mí todo el día?

Dina: Si y como no venías me aburrí y fui a conversar con Lulu –enojada-

Akito: (Abrazándola por la espalda entre risas) tú eres tan linda cuando te enojas…

Dina: (Sonrojada) ¿Eh? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Akito terminó diciendo sus verdaderos pensamientos por primera vez…

Escribiendo…

El conde inesperadamente ofreció palabras que derritieron el frío corazón de Elena….


	6. Chapter 6

Akito: (Abrazándola por la espalda entre risas) tú eres tan linda cuando te enojas…

Dina: (Sonrojada) ¿Eh? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Akito: (Sorprendido) ¿Eh? ¡Nada! –Retrocediendo-

Dina: (Halándolo de la corbata del uniforme) ¿Piensas que soy linda?

Akito: ¡No es eso! Es que tú siempre me pides esas cosas…me marcho –y se fue-

Dina: (Sonrojada) pero no te ordené que lo hicieras…no te pedí que me dijeras linda.

Escribí en mi historia que el Conde llamó linda a Elena pero ahora que lo pienso…en la vida real es la primera vez que alguien me llama así en toda mi vida…a excepción de mis padres claro…

Durante la cena junto a mis padres y Lulu…

Dina: Ma…un chico de mi clase dijo que soy linda, ¿qué significa?

Mamá: (Emocionada) ¡cuando un chico le dice a una chica que es linda es porque se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta!

Dina: (Sonrojada) Akito está interesado en mí…-pensando-

Teofilu: (Con una mirada triste) mi pecho me ha estado doliendo desde hace unos momentos –pensando- ¿Por qué?

Al día siguiente en el colegio:

Maestro: Hoy la clase consistirá en dibujar fuera de la escuela…pero no vayan a saltársela oyeron…

Chica 1: ¿Dibujamos juntos Aki-? -Siendo interrumpida-

Dina: ¡Vamos a dibujar juntos Akito! –Halándolo del brazo-

Akito: ¡Espera! ¿Qué fue eso? –dijo mientras caminaban-

Sentados en la grama…

Akito: Dina lo de ayer fue –interrumpiéndolo-

Dina: Está bien ya lo entendí, no tienes que explicármelo…

Akito: (Suspiro) bien, comencemos a dibujar entonces…

Dina: (Pensando mientras lo observaba) Si me enamoro de Akito ¿será mutuo? ¿Entonces será capaz de escribir sobre amor tanto como yo quiera? Si me enamoro de él…

Akito: ¡Hey! Reacciona ¿Por qué me miras así? Y además estás muy cerca…-dijo agitado-

Dina: ¿huh? Eres muy bueno dibujando…

Akito: ¡No mires! Y ahora que lo mencionas ¿Qué dibujaste tú?

Dina: (Mostrándole el dibujo) soy mala dibujando…

Akito: (No pudiendo contenerse) pfff ¿Qué porquería es esta? Jajaaa-risa burlona-

Dina: ¡Devuélvelo!

Akito: (Riendo aún más) no lo haré ¿Qué es esto? No puede ser tuyo…

Dina: ¡No te rías!

Akito: y pensar que pareces ser buena en todo…jeh –siendo interrumpido súbitamente-

Dina: justo ahora me gustas un poco…

Akito: ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Desviando su mirada-

Dina: …un poco más…-pensando- me estoy enamorando de él…Akito ¡Confiésame tú amor!

Akito: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No hay forma de que pueda hacer eso!

Dina: ¿Por qué no? Si gustar es lo mismo que amar…

Akito: (Enojado) ¿Huh? ¡Yo no amo a alguien como tú!

Dina: Pero tú dijiste que era linda.

Akito: (Sonrojado) ¡No me malentiendas! Eso no fue porque me gustaras…incluso no debí haberte visto así…es porque me has hecho jugar este estúpido juego…Además –en tono serio- no hay forma de que me guste alguien que fuerza a otros a amarlos…

Dina: (En tono triste) Entiendo…y si hacemos eso estaremos engañando a las demás personas…perdón…olvida lo que te dije…-yéndose-

Akito: (observándola mientras se marcha)…

De regreso a casa bajo la lluvia…

Dina: Así que estaba equivocada –deprimida- deberé comenzar mi historia desde el principio…

Teofilu: (Corriendo hacia ella y abrigándola con su chaqueta del colegio)…

Dina: Lulu…

Teofilu: Dina cuando una persona ama otra su corazón duele…no puede comer su comida favorita…y no puede pensar nada que no sea esa persona…lo peor es cuando esa persona está con alguien más…es angustiante… –dijo mirándola a los ojos- Te amo…-dándole un pequeño beso en la frente- no solo con el amor de un amigo sino con el de un amante…desde hoy…yo te enseñare lo que es el amor.

Dina: Lulu ¿Tú entiendes lo que es el amor?

Teofilu: Si…la verdad es que yo siempre te he amado… pensé que era algo natural estar siempre a tú lado pero desde que ese tipo apareció no fui capaz de alcanzarte y me di cuenta…que te amo en la manera que solo un amigo no lo haría…-dijo abrazándola gentilmente-

Dina: ¿Es tú confesión de amor?

Teofilu: (Sonriendo dulcemente) Así es…te amo Dina…

Al ver a Lulu sentí a los ángeles sonreír, la lluvia y el cielo eran brillantes…el día que llegaste a mí tan prodigioso fue que ya jamás lo olvidaré…

-En casa-

Dina: (Pensando) el interior de mi cabeza está girando…-suspiro- debo hacer un personaje para Lulu en mí historia…Un agradable personaje que siempre esté al lado de Elena y la proteja del Conde.

Escribiendo…

Durante la batalla el caballero Caín repentinamente confiesa su amor y Elena estaba en las nubes por sus palabras…

Dina: Enviaré esto por ahora…-Publicando el capítulo-

Admiradora 1: (Le envía un correo) ¡Un triángulo amoroso!

Admiradora 2: (Le escribe también) ¡Estaba esperando este momento! ¡Caramel eres la mejor!

Dina: (Sorprendida) ¿Eh? ¿Estoy en el primer lugar de popularidad?

A la mañana siguiente…

Dina: (leyendo correo) ¿Qué pasará con el conde?... yo tampoco lo sé. Dijo que soy linda pero no me ama…no lo entiendo…

En el colegio…

Maestro: Akito ¿Has hablado con Sofía?

Akito: Si…ha mejorado mucho su salud y vendrá a clases mañana…

Maestro: ¡Debes estar feliz!

Akito: Si…

En el pasillo…

Dina: ¿Akito?

Akito: ¿Dina?

Teofilu: Akito ya no eres necesario –mirándolo seriamente- he confesado mi amor a Dina.

Aura amenazante entre ambos…

Akito: Eres desesperante…

Teofilu: Es porque no te soporto…

Akito: Gracias…

Dina: Un triángulo amoroso…entonces… ¡Chicos he decidido que luchen por mí!

Akito: ¡Que ridículo! No hay forma de que yo vaya a hacer eso.

Teofilu: Si huyes será mi victoria… ¿Cierto?

Akito: (Mirándolo seriamente)…no voy a luchar por alguien que no me gusta…

Dina: (Impacto)…

Akito: (Pensando con remordimiento) ¿Por qué pone esa cara?

Dina: Ganaste maravillosamente Lulu… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Teofilu: Que me veas como un hombre… ¿Hoy está bien si pasas la noche conmigo?

Akito: (Impacto)… ¿juntos? –sorprendido-

Dina: seguro… creo…

Teofilu: bien…entonces me voy a mi siguiente clase –sonriendo-

Akito: (Halando a Dina por el brazo)…tú

Dina: ¿Qué te pasa?

Akito: Pasarás la noche con él ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Dina: Es algo normal…somos amigos desde niños…

Akito: Idiota ¡Es diferente ahora que se te ha confesado!

Dina: como dije, no tiene que ver contigo porque no te gusto…

Akito: (Enojado) ¡pero tú si dijiste que yo te gustaba! –arrinconándola-

Dina: Déjame ir…

Akito: Solo si dices que no te gusto…

Dina: Si digo que no me gustas me sentiré triste…

Akito: (Susurrándole al oído) cuando veo tú cara de preocupación también me siento triste…

Dina: Akito…

Akito: Definitivamente no me enamoraré de ti…pero ver como ese tipo te lleva me molesta- así que –abrazándola fuertemente- ¡Enamórate tú de mí!

¿Y esos ojos tan serios? ¿Qué significan?


	7. Chapter 7

Akito: Definitivamente no me enamoraré de ti…pero ver como ese tipo te lleva me molesta- así que –abrazándola fuertemente- ¡Enamórate tú de mí!

Dina: (Sorprendida) ¿Enamorarme de ti?

Akito: (Con ojos serios) si…

Dina: (Desviando su mirada) hum…si piensas que me enamorare de ti solo por unas palabras…eres muy ingenuo…trata de convencerme con acciones…

Akito: (Sorprendido)…

Dina: (alejándolo un poco) salgamos juntos y muéstrame las habilidades del mujeriego más grande del colegio –risa irónica-

Akito: Entiendo, saldremos pero… a cambio… si te enamoras de mí no verás mañana a tú amigo…-dijo mientras se marchaba-

Dina: (sonrojada) quiero comprender rápidamente lo que es amar a alguien…no lo comprendo…cuando ambos están cerca yo…

Al día siguiente en el centro comercial…

Dina: ¿Qué es esto?

Akito: Es el nuevo centro comercial ¿No lo sabías?

Dina: (Viendo la multitud) Es irritante…

Akito: Pensé que este sería un lugar perfecto para nuestra primera salida…-sonriendo falsamente-

Dina: ¿Por qué sonríes?

Akito: ¡Cállate! Es así como yo hago las cosas…

Chica 1: Qué chico tan lindo…-refiriéndose a Akito-

Chico 2: ¿Será modelo?

Chica 3: ¡Vamos a invitarlo a salir!

Akito: (Girándose y sonriendo) perdón estoy en medio de una salida…

Chica 3: ¿Con quién?

Akito: ¿Eh? ¿Dina?

Dina: (Sentada observando a las parejas) hum ya entiendo…

Akito: ¿Qué haces?

Dina: ¡Cállate! Eres muy ruidoso, estoy en medio de una observación importante…

Akito: (Tomándola de la mano) ven conmigo…por hoy somos una pareja…-pensando- que idiota y pensar que prefería quedarse a observarlos…

En el último piso…

Akito: Mira este atardecer… ¿Es hermoso cierto?

Dina: ya veo ¿Así que las mujeres son débiles a los atardeceres?

Akito: ¡Hey! Tú también eres una mujer –irritado-¿Quieres que te compre algo?

Dina: (Sonriendo) siiii…

Akito: (Comprándole un helado) toma…

Dina: Ya era hora porque empezaba a tener hambre…-comiendo- ¿Cuándo es que las parejas se empiezan a poner cursis?

Akito: ¿Eh? Tú no eres normal…

Dina: (Escuchando el sonido de su celular) ¿Lulu? ¿Qué sucede?

Teofilu: ¡Ya hice los preparativos para hoy! ¿Te voy a buscar?

Dina: Estoy en medio de una salida con Akito pero ya voy a casa…estamos cerca de la playa…

Akito: (Arrebatándole el teléfono y diciendo) ¡Ella no irá a su casa hoy! –Colgando-

Desde su casa…

Teofilu: Ese tipo de nuevo…debo hacer algo…

En la playa…

Dina: ¿Qué haces?

Akito: (Halándola del brazo) a pesar de que no te has enamorado exactamente de mí…si no vuelves a casa no podrás encontrarte con él.

Dina: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Akito: (Alquilando una carpa para acampar) Entra allí…

Dina: (Sonrojada) ¡¿Pasaré la noche contigo?!

Akito: Prefiero eso a que lo hagas con tú amigo –suspiro- cuando estás con él es algo irritante para mí.

Dina: (Sentada junto a él) Akito tú…dijiste que nunca te iba a gustar –inclinándose hacia adelante- pero realmente te gusto ¿Cierto?

Akito: (Agitado) ¿Qué? Yo no…

Dina: (Colocando un dedo en sus labios) eso ya lo sé…no lo digas más –dijo en tono triste-

Akito: (Sonrojado)…dije que no me gustaba pero…-pensó- 1%

Dina: ¿Eh?

Akito: 1% es lo que yo te quiero…

Dina: (Emocionada) ¿Es eso cierto?

Akito: (Agitado) es…1%...el otro 99% no me gustas ¿Entendido?

Dina: Pero eso quiere decir que no es cero ¿No es así? (Sonriendo)

Akito: ¿Por qué estás tan feliz por un 1%? ¿Yo también te gusto, no?

Dina: ¡Así es! –dijo feliz-

Akito: ¿Qué? –sorprendido-

Dina: Si te gusto 1% creo que tú me gustas 2%, subió 1% justo ahora…

Akito: (Mirándola seriamente a los ojos) ¿Qué es esta sensación?-pensando-

Dina: (Mirándolo de la misma forma) mi corazón late muy rápido cuando lo miro…-pensó-

Akito/Dina: (Mirándose fijamente uno al otro con sus corazones acelerados)...

Teofilu: (Mirada fija) Dina –interrumpiéndolos-

Dina: ¿Lulu?

Teofilu: (Halándola de la mano) ¡Vámonos!

Dina: (Siendo llevada) espera lulu…

Akito: (Le cubrieron los ojos cuando iba a detenerlos)… ¿Eh?

Sofía: ¿Adivina quién es? –Sonrisa-

Akito: (Identificando su dulce voz) ¿Sofía?

Sofía: Siii regresé al colegio…

En casa de Lulu…

Dina: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Finalmente comprendía el amor.

Teofilu: No quiero que termines enamorándote de ese tipo…tú siempre has sido la única para mí…-arrinconándola y quitándole sus lentes-

Dina: ¡No! ¡Regrésamelos! –temblorosa-

Teofilu: Mírame a mí…

Dina: (Abriendo sus ojos lentamente)…

Teofilu: ¿Lo olvidaste?…-mirada fija-

Dina: (Cayendo al suelo y pensando) cuando Lulu me mira de esa forma…mi pecho…quema…

Teofilu: (Devolviéndole sus lentes y abrazándola gentilmente en el suelo) perdóname por hacerte eso a la fuerza… ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?

Dina: ¿Eh?

Teofilu: fue el día de mi cumpleaños… el mismo día que mis padres fallecieron –en tono de tristeza-no dejaba de llorar…estaba desesperado y te pregunté si un día tú morirías también…

Dina: (Recordando repentinamente) ese día yo…te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos…

Teofilu: "Siempre juntos" esas palabras fueron mi apoyo…quiero que siempre estemos juntos…-besando su mano tiernamente- quiero convertirme en tú amante y estar junto a ti hasta que muera…

Dina: (Sonrojada) eso será mucho tiempo…

Teofilu: Eso está bien para mí-dijo sonriendo-

Dina: (Cabizbaja) Entiendo…desde hoy serás igual que Akito…si quieres estar conmigo el resto de la vida –levantándose- debes hacer a mi corazón latir mucho más que él…enséñame lo que es estar enamorada…

Teofilu: si…-levantándose también-

Dina: yo…-siendo interrumpida-

Teofilu: (Dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla) pero yo conozco mejor tú corazón…así que prepárate…-dijo en voz baja-

Dina: (Latidos)…

Escribiendo…

Inesperadamente, Caín, el caballero y guardián de la princesa Elena desde la infancia prometió continuar siéndolo hasta el último día de su vida…


	8. Chapter 8

Teofilu: (Dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla) pero yo conozco mejor tú corazón…así que prepárate…-dijo en voz baja-

Dina: (Latidos)…

Teofilu: ¡Ahora bajemos a cenar! –dijo mientras la dejaba atrás-

Dina: Este latido es… ¿Qué significa? –Pensando-

Al día siguiente en el pasillo del colegio…

Akito: (Esperándolos) Buenos días…

Dina: (Desvelada) oh sí buenos días…

Akito: ¿Una noche larga? –Preguntó con ironía-

Teofilu: (Bostezando) Si…después de cenar mi tía nos hizo jugar "Uno" toda la noche…le fascina ese juego…

Akito: (En tono de satisfacción) ¿Eh? Con que solo era eso…

Teofilu: ¿Tú estabas pensando cosas pervertidas?

Akito: (Nervioso) N-no estaba pensando eso…

Teofilu: (Mirando a Dina) Que alivio…porque nuestros vínculos son más profundos que eso…

Dina: (Sonrojada al recordar la promesa)…ah…si…-mirándolo también-

Teofilu: (Sonriendo) Nos vemos a la salida…-yéndose-

Akito: (Halando a Dina del brazo) tú vienes conmigo –enojado-

Detrás del colegio…

Dina: ¿De qué querías hablar?

Akito: ¿Qué pasó entre tú y él?

Dina: (Nerviosa) ¿Q-q-que pasó? Nada –no sabiendo cómo explicarlo-

Akito: (Mirándola sospechosamente) Seguro que tú corazón comenzó a latir por él…

Dina: (Sorprendida) ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Akito: (Irritado) ¿Por qué alguien aparte de mí hace que tú corazón lata? –Enojándose a más- a pesar de que dijiste que solo yo podía hacer eso…-Dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando sutilmente su rostro-

Dina: (Estremeciéndose al sentir su mano) Akito…

Akito: ¿Él o yo? ¿Quién de los dos hace que tú corazón lata más rápido?

Dina: (Confundida) y-y-yo no lo sé aún…

Akito: (Entrecruzando su otra mano con la de Dina) Entonces tengo que hacer algo de tal modo que solo pienses en mí –dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con sus dedos-

Dina: (Cerrando los ojos) mi corazón está enloqueciéndome –pensando-

Akito: (Acercándose más)…

Sentía su respiración tan cerca…realmente iba a besarme…pero entonces un repentino grito nos interrumpió…

Chico 1: ¿Qué sucedió?

Chico 2: ¡Es una chica en el suelo!

Chica 3: ¡Alguien que la lleve a la enfermería pronto!

Dina: ¿Qué sucede allá?

Akito: (Corriendo hacia allá) ¡Sofía! –gritó-

Dina: (Mirándolo) ¿Sofía?

Chico 4: La cargaré…-interrumpiéndolo Akito-

Akito: No te atrevas a tocarla…yo lo haré…-dijo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos-

Dina: (Viendo a Akito pasar junto a ella llevando a Sofía en sus brazos) ¿Quién es ella? Parece…un príncipe llevando a una princesa…-dijo en tono triste-

Chica 4: Ahora que Sofía regresó no tenemos oportunidad de estar cerca de Akito…

Chica 5: Es cierto…es muy hermosa…es la pareja perfecta para él…

Dina: (Siguiéndolos a la enfermería) Akito nunca me habló sobre ella –observándolos a escondidas-

En la enfermería…

Akito: ¿Despertaste? –Bromeando- ¿Sabías que casi me rompes lo brazos?

Sofía: ¡Qué cruel! Diciéndole eso a una mujer con mala salud…-dándoles golpecitos-

Akito: Pues pareces muy sana –dijo entre risas-

Sofía: (Sonriendo) ¿Me extrañaste?

Akito: (Sonriendo) nunca he dejado de pensar en ti…

Dina: (Escondida) ¿eh? Akito… ¿Por qué no me dices eso a mí? –Pensando- mi pecho me duele…-corriendo hacia el salón de clases-

En el receso…

Teofilu: Te ves preocupada…

Dina: ¿Tú conoces a una chica llamada Sofía?

Teofilu: Si…está en mi misma clase pero como tiene una salud débil… viene muy poco… ¿Por qué?

Dina: (Sorprendida) Háblame sobre ella…

Teofilu: No la conozco…parece amable…y cómo habrás notado ya…tiene una bella presencia… es popular con los chicos…

Dina: Bella presencia…Así que es la típica chica linda que tiene poca salud…y por eso sus rivales no pueden interferir con ella…-viendo a Sofía y a Akito caminar por el pasillo-

Maestro de música: ¡Sofía! ¡Qué bueno tenerte de regreso!

Sofía: Sí…quería regresar pronto para escuchar nuevamente sus maravillosas melodías…-Dijo alegremente-

Maestro de música: ¿Has podido ponerte al día?

Sofía: Siii…Akito es un buen maestro también…

Maestro de música: ¿Eh? Que bueno escuchar eso… ¡Buen trabajo Akito!

Akito: Puede dejarla en mis manos…

Dina: Como pensé…Akito nunca perdió el contacto con ella…

Teofilu: ¿Crees que es su novia?

Dina: Aun no lo sé…-mirándolos sentarse en las escaleras-

Akito: (Sentado junto a Sofía) ¿Entendiste el ejercicio?

Sofía: (Emocionada) ¡Siiiiii!

En verdad hacen una buena pareja…puedo verlo con solo mirar el rostro de Akito…el carga con los problemas de Salud de Sofía y vela por ella… mientras ella, por su parte, parece inocente y no le preocupa tenerlo cerca… … entonces sin darse cuenta Akito se interesó en Sofía…

Teofilu: ¿Qué pasa?

Dina: (Mirada fría) Akito se ha vuelto aburrido…

Teofilu: (Comprendiendo sus verdaderos pensamientos) deberías ser más honesta…

Al día siguiente…

Sofía: ¿Comemos juntos?

Akito: Si –sonriendo-

Dina: (Interrumpiéndolo) acompáñame a la azotea Akito…

En la azotea…

Akito: ¿Qué sucede?

Dina: Le das un trato especial a Sofía…

Akito: (Risa burlona) ¿Estás celosa? Ya era hora de que me dieras importancia…

Dina: He decidido dejar nuestro juego hasta aquí…

Akito: ¿A qué te refieres?

Dina: Si Sofía está contigo no jugaré más…es más ya no estoy interesada en ti…

Akito: (Con ironía) Eso significa que ya dejaste de usarme porque tú amigo hizo latir tú corazón…

Dina: (Triste) No es lo que quise decir…además tú querías dejar de hacerlo –desviando su mirada-

Akito: (Enormemente enojado) ¡Dices y haces cosas que vuelven a la gente loca! No puedo soportarlo –mirándola fijamente- no dejaré de hacerlo…

Dina: (Sorprendida) ¿A qué te refieres?

Akito: Continuaré este juego por mi propia voluntad…-Arrinconándola- haré que te enamores de mí y luego haré que ese amor te haga hervir hasta quemarte…

Dina: (No pudiendo contenerse más) pfff jajajajaja

Akito: ¿De qué te ríes?

Dina: De que eres un hombre extraño…

Akito: Cállate –desviando su mirada-

Dina: Pero ahora mismo me gusta el Akito extraño más que nunca –pensó-

Akito: ¿Por qué me miras así?

Dina: Si este juego te gusta tanto…entonces ¡Trátame como una princesa!

Akito: ¿Qué?

Dina: Quiero que me lleves en tus brazos…

Akito: Te ves pesada… ¡No!

Dina: Pero lo hiciste con Sofía… ¡Hazlo!

Akito: (Permaneciendo callado)…

Dina: ¿Akito?

Akito: (La sostuvo en sus brazos) ¿Así está bien?

Dina: (Dándose cuenta que se veía su ropa interior debajo de la falda) mejor bájame…

Akito: ¿Eh? –Entendiendo su preocupación- Eres una princesa pervertida –Sonrisa pícara-

Dina: (Sonrojada) ¡Bájame!

Akito: (Fingiendo escuchar otra cosa) ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que te dé vueltas? Claro…-dando vueltas con ella en brazos-

Dina: (Asustada se apoyó fuertemente en su cuello)…

Akito: (Se detuvo para mirarla fijamente)…

Dina: (Latidos) Cuando Akito me mira así su temperatura se vuelve infecciosa –pensó-

En el pasillo…

Sofía: (tropezando con Teofilu)…

Teofilu: ¿Estas bien?

Sofía: Si, gracias…

Teofilu: (Mirando sus trenzas desatadas) ah ya veo –se arrodilló para atarlas-

Sofía: ¿Eh? –avergonzada-

Teofilu: ¿Qué sucede?

Sofía: ¿Te conozco? –sonriendo amablemente-

Teofilu: Si estamos en la misma clase, me llamo Teofilu mucho gusto

Sofía: Que bello nombre –emocionada- ¿Puedo llamarte Lu?

Teofilu: Supongo que sí…-sorprendido-

Sofía: Lu…viéndote de rodillas parecías un caballero…

Teofilu: (Apenado)…

Sofía: me llamo Sofía…-dándole la mano- el gusto es mío…

Escribiendo…

Con la aparición del Caballero Caín el Conde estaba irritado…entonces repentinamente… Elena descubre un secreto…a pesar de ser un vampiro…protege a una humana llamada Erica ¿Quién será ella?


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente en clases…

Dina: (Escribiendo) Ahora Elena se ha desmayado y el Conde la carga en sus brazos… ¿Qué haría el Conde para despertarla? –Pensó- tengo que trabajar mucho es esa parte de la historia…

Sofía: (Interrumpiéndola) Hola me llamo Sofía… ¿Estás estudiando aun en el receso? ¡Qué diligente!

Dina: (Ignorándola)…

Sofía: (En tono amable) Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas…

Dina: (Mirándola fríamente) ¡No lo necesito! –se fue-

Akito: ¿Qué sucede Sofía? ¿Por qué estabas con Dina?

Sofía: Hola Ito…quería que fuésemos amigas pero parece no interesarle –dijo desanimada-

Akito: No le prestes atención ¡Vamos a comer juntos!

Sofía: Siii…

Solos en un salón…

Akito: (Contándole sobre su relación con Dina)…Por eso pienso que no deberías acercarte a ella…

Sofía: (Sorprendida) pero si no te gusta ¿Por qué sigues con el juego?

Akito: (En silencio)…

Sofía: ¿Podría ser que vas en serio?

Akito: De ninguna manera…es solo un juego…

Sofía: (Tomándole de las manos) No quiero que nadie te lastime –dijo con voz dulce-

Akito: (Desviando su mirada)…siempre has podido ver a través de mi corazón –sonrojado- cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo te va en clases?

Sofía: Muy bien –recostándose de Akito- porque tú estás aquí…

Akito: (Abrazándola en silencio)…

Sofía: Siempre has sido muy confortable…como un conejo rosa de peluche –risitas-

Akito: ¿Por qué no puede ser algo más masculino? Un oso o un león ¿Y por qué rosa? –Guiñándole el ojo-

Sofía: Porque de otro modo no sería gracioso ¿verdad?

Akito: (Haciéndole cosquillas) ¡tendré que castigarte entonces!

Sofía: (Riendo fuertemente) jajajajajaja basta ¡Por favor! Me rindo…

Akito: ¡Aun no veo tú bandera blanca! –Haciéndole más cosquillas-

Sofía: (Cuando se detuvieron las cosquillas) lo que más deseo es verte feliz…

Akito: Lo soy…cuando estás conmigo…

Más tarde en el gimnasio…

Dina: Necesito un lugar tranquilo para terminar mi historia…

Chico 1: Akito recuerda entregar las llaves del vestidor de hombres.

Akito: Claro –dijo mientras terminaba de guardar las pelotas-

Dina: (Oyéndolo) ¡Perfecto! Usemos esa llave para que no nos interrumpan…Akito acompáñame al vestidor un momento…

Akito: ¡Hey! Eres una mujer ¿Cuándo te comportarás como tal? Este es el vestidor de hombres…

Dina: (Escuchando la voz de Sofía)…Cállate y entra rápido…

Sofía: Que raro…dijo que estaría aquí…

Dentro del vestidor…

Akito: (Mostrándole la llave) estamos solos…nadie entrará…pero –en tono serio- nadie saldrá tampoco…

Dina: (Sin comprender lo que quiso decir) me parece bien –sacando una libreta y un lápiz- así podré escribir…

Akito: ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dina: Solo es un momento trato de pensar en nuestra escena de amor…

Akito: ¿Te gustan tanto que tienes que planearlo tan detalladamente? Que extraña…

En la sala de profesores…

Maestro: ¿Qué sucede Sofía?

Sofía: Busco a Akito ¿No ha venido?

Maestro: Ahora que lo dices. Uno de sus compañeros dijo que Akito traería las llaves del vestidor de hombres pero no ha venido…

Sofía: Gracias…-corriendo al gimnasio- Akito no hagas una locura –Pensó-

De nuevo en el vestidor de hombres…

Dina: ¡Bien lo he decidido! Ya se cual será nuestra próxima escena de amor…

Akito: y bien ¿Cuál es?

Dina: (Desabrochándose los botones de la camisa de su uniforme)…Muerde mi cuello…

Akito: (Impacto) ¿A qué te refieres con morder?

Dina: (Pensando) El Conde es un vampiro es obvio que si está solo con Elena intentaría tomar su sangre… -preguntándole-¿Por qué tiemblas?

Akito: ¡Imposible! ¿Quieres que te quiera o que te coma?

Dina: ¿Cuánto piensas esperar para hacerlo?

Akito: Espera…debo prepararme mentalmente –dijo agitado-

Dina: Quizás debí pedírselo a Lulu…

Akito: (Enojado) no digas ese nombre cuando estamos solos…-acercándose- tú dijiste que estaba bien así que luego no te arrepientas…-Le dijo mientras la recostaba en una pared-

Dina: A—akito…-Dijo sintiendo como su dedo recorría su cuello para señalar el lugar-

Akito: (Abrumado por la abertura de la blusa) lo haré aquí –dijo en tono apasionado-

Dina: (Abrumada por esta nueva sensación) s-s-su respiración…esa mirada…no puedo resistirla…

Akito: (Lamió su cuello antes de morderla)…

Dina: (Siendo mordida) ahh-h-h –dejó salir un gemido-

Akito: (Retrocediendo rápidamente) perdón…-abrazándola- no puedo jugar con eso…-dijo en tono perturbado-

Detrás de la puerta…

Sofía: (Escuchando la última frase) Vas en serio…-dijo en tono triste-

Al final del día…

Teofilu: (Mirando a Sofía llena de tristeza)…Sofía ¿Qué te sucede?

Sofía: Lu –abrazándolo súbitamente-

Teofilu: Sofía…si quieres llorar hazlo…te prestaré mi hombro…

Sofía: (Llorando) Lu…yo no quería admitirlo…pero…yo… desde hace tiempo… estoy enamorada de Akito…

Teofilu: (Abrazándola fuertemente) debe haber sido angustiante para ti…

Sofía: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Teofilu: Porque yo he experimentado por mí mismo ese mismo dolor…

Sofía: ¿En serio? ¿Quién es ella?

Teofilu: mi amiga de la infancia…Dina.

Sofía: (Impacto) ¿Acaso es la chica que inició el juego de amor con Akito?

Teofilu: Así es…

Sofía: ¡Qué cruel!

Teofilu: ¡Akito es más cruel haciendo que llores así!

Sofía: (Retrocediendo un poco) no lo es…él solo intenta protegerme…tú al menos puedes luchar…

Teofilu: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sofía: No es nada –dijo devastada-

Teofilu: Si yo intentara protegerte comenzaría por no hacerte llorar.

Sofía: (Sonrojada) Gracias Lu…

Teofilu: hehe pareces un conejo rosa de peluche…

Sofía: (Sorprendida) ¿Eh? Eso no es muy masculino –dijo recordando las palabras de Akito-

Teofilu: Ya lo sé…lo digo por ti…porque eres adorable…

Sofía: (Sonriente) Lu…-pensando- para Dina Lu debe ser como los rayos del sol del mediodía pero para mí es como el sol entero en un día de tormenta…

Teofilu: ¿Quiere que la escolte adorable dama?

Sofía: (Secando sus lágrimas) siiiii…tal como lo pensé eres un caballero.

Teofilu: (Apenado) Tengo que portarme a la altura.

Sofía: En verdad deseo que puedas lograrlo –sonriendo-

Teofilu: ¿Qué cosa?

Sofía: Que Dina se enamore de ti…

Teofilu: No puedo decir lo mismo en tú caso…

Sofía: ¿Por qué?

Teofilu: Porque no te mereces a un tipo como Akito…

Sofía: Ojalá me hubiese enamorado de un maravilloso caballero como tú…-dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Teofilu: (Sonrojado)…

Sofía: ¡Nos vemos!

Hablando por teléfono con Dina en la noche…

Dina: ¿Por qué no me esperaste al salir de clases?

Teofilu: Lo siento…encontré a una amiga muy triste y tuve que ayudarla.

Dina: ¿Una amiga? ¿De quién hablas?

Teofilu: Sofía…

Dina: (triste) ¿Ella es más importante?

Escribiendo…

Al ver como Erica permanece al lado del Conde, Caín no puede ignorar su deber como caballero de rescatarla…


	10. Chapter 10

Al día siguiente antes de entrar a clases…

Sofía: (Tomando sorpresivamente su brazo) A-ki-to –sonrisa-

Akito: Hola Sofía, perdona por desaparecer ayer –en tono de preocupación-

Sofía: No te preocupes…a cambio un amigo me acompaño a casa.

Akito: (Sorprendido) ¿Un amigo?

Sofía: Si, está en mi misma clase…es un chico muy agradable…

Akito: Hum… ¿Quién es más agradable, él o yo?

Sofía: Tú –risitas-

Akito: (Sonrisa) ¡Pasaste el interrogatorio! –Dándole una palmadita en la cabeza- puedes conservarlo…

Sofía: (Haciendo un gesto gracioso) ¡Que cruel Ito! No es una mascota

Akito: (Mirada fija)…

Sofía: (Nerviosa)… ¿Q-q-que sucede?

Akito: No es nada –desviando su mirada-

Sofía: (Sacando una flor de su cabello y regalándosela) entonces ¡Que tengas un maravilloso día!

Akito: (Sonrojado) ¿Por qué nunca se te ocurren cosas más masculinas?

Sofía/Akito: (Al mismo tiempo dijeron) Porque entonces no sería gracioso –risas-

Akito: (Tomando la flor) Está bien… pero no regales flores a tú amigo también…

Sofía: ¿Por qué?

Akito: Porque no quiero que se enamore –y se fue-

Sofía: (Latidos)…

En el salón…

Dina: Buenos días…

Akito: (Mirando a Dina y recordando el día anterior)…

Dina: ¿Qué?

Akito: (Se voltea rápidamente) ¡Cállate! Me voy a mi puesto…

En otro salón…

Sofía: ¡Buenos días Lu!

Teofilu: (Suspiro) Que bueno…se te ve mejor semblante…estaba preocupado.

Sofía: Perdona por hacer que te preocuparas…ayer sentí como un nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba respirar…por eso al final no pude decirte lo que me pasaba…

Teofilu: ¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que sucedió?

Sofía: (Contándole lo sucedido)…

Teofilu: (Enojado) ese tipo…

Sofía: Lu…no le digas nada –en tono de tristeza- la verdad es que tú y yo sabemos que ambos accedieron a hacerlo…

Teofilu: Pero tenemos que hacer algo…

Sofía: En mi caso no hay nada que pueda hacer –Dijo cabizbaja-pero si es por la felicidad de Lu ¡Te animaré! –Sonrisa-

Teofilu: (Sonrojado) Entonces te pediré un favor muy especial…

Al final de clases…

Sofía: Acompáñame Akito…

Akito: ¿A dónde me llevas?

Sofía: (Señalando el salón)…

Akito: ¿Salón de Música? –entrando-

Sofía: Vamos a escondernos aquí…

Akito: pero ¿Por qué hacemos es-? -siendo interrumpido-

Sofía: Sch…guarda silencio y espera…

En el receso unas horas antes…

Dina: En un momento estoy contigo Lulu…-Sacando el almuerzo-

Teofilu: Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo a solas ¿Puede venir al salón de música después de clases?

Nuevamente en el salón de música…

Dina: (Entrando) ¿De qué querías hablar?

Akito: (Escuchando)…

Teofilu: ¿Akito te mordió en el cuello cierto?

Akito: (Sonrojado)…

Dina: Si, ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

Teofilu: (Enojado) ¿Por qué él? ¡Pude haber sido yo!

Sofía: (Pensando) Lu…

Dina: También pensé sobre eso pero Lulu tú no eras el indicado, Akito era el único con el que me sentía cómoda mordiéndome…

Teofilu: (Impacto)…

Dina: Recuerda que eres un caballero…mis lectores no entenderían si me mordieras…

Akito: Bien dicho –pensando-

Teofilu: (Comprendiendo que se refería a la historia) ah entiendo –arrodillándose- princesa –tomando gentilmente su mano- permite que un beso de este caballero sane la herida en tú cuello…

Dina: (Sonrojada)…

Akito: (Impacto)…

Dina: ¿Tienes ese poder?

Teofilu: Si, los besos en verdad tienen el poder de sanar heridas…

Dina: (Sorprendida)…

Teofilu: ¿Me dejarás besarte princesa?

Dina: (Emocionada) ¡Hazlo!

Teofilu: (Poniéndose de pie) Princesa perdóneme por ver su cuello –acercándose para verlo-

Dina: (Nerviosa) Lulu e-e-espera…yo lo hago… -abriendo su camisa-

Teofilu: ¿Dónde fue?

Dina: (Apenada) Aquí –señalando el lugar-

Akito: (Enfurecido)…

Teofilu: Eres muy linda…

Dina: (Nerviosa) S-si lo vas a hacer hazlo rápido…

Teofilu: Está bien…lo haré rápido…

Akito: (No pudiendo contenerse más) ¿Qué crees que haces? –Arremetiendo contra Teofilu enojado-

Dina: ¡Basta no le pegues! –Interponiéndose entre ellos-

Teofilu: (Abrazándola por la espalda y dándole el beso el cuello sorpresivamente)…

Dina: (Sonrojada)…

Teofilu: (Mirando a Akito enojado) Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo… ¿Por qué le haces esas cosas si no te gusta? –Señalando a Sofía- lastimas a muchas personas…

Sofía: (Llorando)…Akito –se fue corriendo-

Akito: Alguien como tú no lo entendería –dijo devastado mientras iba tras Sofía-

Dina: (Impacto)…mi corazón duele de nuevo –pensó-

En las escaleras…

Sofía: (Corriendo)…

Akito: (Alcanzándola) Sofía –halándola del brazo-

Sofía: Suéltame Akito…déjame ir –tropezando al forcejear con él-

Akito: (Abrazándola para evitarlo)…no te dejaré…

Sofía: Tú prometiste que nunca tomarías en serio a ninguna chica –llorando-

Akito: Lo sé.

Sofía: Entonces por qué…

Akito: No lo sé…no me lo preguntes ahora porque no lo sé…-confundido-

Sofía: Akito yo te…

Akito: ¡No lo digas! Decir la verdad solo nos herirá más…desde el principio sabíamos que no podía ser…

Sofía: (Abrazándolo fuertemente) solo una noche…

Akito: ¿Eh?

Sofía: Quédate conmigo esta noche y convirtamos lo imposible en posible.

Akito: (Abrumado) yo…

Sofía: Es mi turno de sanar tú corazón –sonriendo-

Escribiendo…

Caín acuso al Conde que no querer a Elena y él solo permaneció en silencio mirando a su protegida…


	11. Chapter 11

Sofía: (Abrazándolo fuertemente) solo una noche…

Akito: ¿Eh?

Sofía: Quédate conmigo esta noche y convirtamos lo imposible en posible.

Akito: (Abrumado) yo…

Sofía: Es mi turno de sanar tú corazón –sonriendo-

En el salón de música…

Dina: (Confundida)...yo le gusto 1%...pero aun así fue tras Sofía ¿significa que ella le gusta más que yo? –pensó-…-dijo marchándose en la misma dirección que Sofía y Akito-

Teofilu: (Entendiendo sus pensamientos) Dina…

De nuevo en las escaleras…

Akito: Me rehúso…

Sofía: ¿Por qué? –dijo en tono triste-

Dina: (escuchando accidentalmente sus voces)…

Akito: Porque no te haré parte de este juego –dijo en tono serio-

Dina: (nerviosa)… ¿e-eh? -escondiéndose detrás de la pared-

Akito: Tenemos un vínculo especial y no puedo pensar en lastimarte…no sé cómo describirlo, simplemente eres muy preciada para mí…

Dina: (Shock)…

Sofía: (Sonrojada) No quiero que nadie me separe de ti…

Akito: Nadie lo hará…

Dina: (Se fue corriendo)…

Una semana después en el colegio…

Teofilu: (Llamándola de lejos) Dame un segundo y vamos a comer juntos Dina…

Dina: (distraída) si…-mirando a Akito dentro del salón-

Teofilu: Parecen muy pesados esos libros…déjame ayudarte

Sofía: (Sonriendo) Si un poco gracias Lu…-entregándoselos-

Akito: (Viendo a ambos conversar) ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos? –Enojado saliendo del salón- ¿Acaso sabes algo sobre esto Dina? –dijo acercándose a ella-

Dina: (Pensando) no me mira a mí en lo absoluto –lo ignoró y entró al salón- me duele la cabeza –dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba-

Akito: (Siguiéndola) ¿Qué te sucede? Ya han pasado muchos días ¿Por qué me sigues ignorando?

Dina: (En posición de descanso)…

Akito: Como quieras…-se fue-

Al final de clases…

Dina: (Dormida en su mesa)…

Akito: ¡Hey Dina! Despierta –dijo después que todos se fueron-

Dina: (Abriendo los ojos sorprendida)…

Akito: ¿Has visto a tú amigo? Quiero hablar con él…

Dina: (Pensando) Siempre es ella –mientras tomaba la mano de Akito-

Akito: (Notando una inusual temperatura)…Dina…

Teofilu: (Interrumpiéndolos) Dina, ¿Qué sucede? Como estabas tardando vine a buscarte –tomándola de la mano y percatándose de su temperatura- ¡Estas muy caliente! ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo en tono preocupado-

Akito: (Sorprendido) ¿Eh?... Ahora que lo pienso cuando tocó mi mano estaba muy caliente –pensó-

Teofilu: (Mirando a Akito) ¿Estabas con ella y no te diste cuenta? Tiene mucha fiebre…eres lento para las cosas importantes…-dijo en tono serio mientras se la llevaba a casa-

En casa de Dina…

Dina: (Acostada en su cama)…

Teofilu: (Leyendo el termómetro) cielos Dina son 39°.

Dina: En serio estoy bien –dijo en tono débil-

Teofilu: No estás nada bien. Te haré una sopa –Siendo Halado de la camisa cuando se iba- ¿Prefieres que me quede a tú lado? –Dijo dándose vueltas y sosteniéndole la mano-

Dina: (Nerviosa) pero puede ser contagioso…

Teofilu: (Besando su mano) No me importa ser contagiado…

Dina: (Llorando) No seas tan gentil conmigo –recordando cuando Akito dijo que Sofía era preciada para él-

Teofilu: (Colocándose sobre ella y besando una de sus lágrimas)…

Dina: (Sonrojada y llorando mucho más) Detente…no seas gentil conmigo…

Teofilu: No me detendré hasta que todas tus lagrimas se hayan ido –Dijo besando cada una…

Dina: (Pensando)…Lulu es cálido…

Teofilu: (Abrazándola) yo te protegeré de todo…

Dina: (Abrazándolo también) Mi corazón se tranquiliza…me pregunto si esto es amor –pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos-

Teofilu: (Separándose un poco para ver su rostro) ¿Dina? –Besándola en la frente- dulces sueños –se levantó para recostarse en el suelo-

Dina: (Levantándose de madrugada) ¿Lulu? –Tomó una manta y lo cubrió con ella- gracias…

A la mañana siguiente en el colegio…

Compañera 1: ¿Oíste lo que dicen?

Compañera 2: ¿Qué cosa?

Compañera 1: Que a Dina le dio un resfriado y no vendrá a clases hoy…

Compañera 2: Me sorprende que una mujer tan fuerte como ella se enferme…

Akito: (Escuchando lo que decían)…

En otro salón…

Teofilu: ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó a Akito mientras éste se le acercaba-

Akito: Ella no asistió hoy… ¿Se encuentra bien?

Teofilu: Si…la estuve cuidando toda la noche…Tenemos un vínculo más profundo de lo que te imaginas…

Akito: (Tratando de ocultar que le había molestado el comentario) Entiendo…yo siempre entrometiéndome…perdón…-Recordando lo que le iba a decir el día anterior- por cierto, si Sofía se siente mal…acaríciale el cabello…ella sufre de estrés social…así se calmará…

Teofilu: (Sorprendido) ¿Eh? ¿Para qué me dices eso?

Akito: (Dándose vuelta para marcharse) Por nada especial…

Sofía: (Entrando unos minutos después de que Akito se fuera) ¿Qué te sucede Lu? Pareces distraído…

Teofilu: (Nervioso) ¿T-t-t-e has sentido mal?

Sofía: Un poco…me pasa cuando me rodean demasiadas personas –Siendo interrumpida por su mano que rozaba suavemente su cabello-

Teofilu: (Sonrojado) ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sofía: (Latido) s-s-si… ¿C-c-c-como lo supiste?

Teofilu: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesto?

Sofía: N-n-no…solo es la primera vez que otro chico aparte de Akito hace esto…como decirlo…es diferente –Sonrojándose-

Teofilu: ¿Por qué se lo permites? –En tono serio pero amable- podría intentar hacerte algo extraño…

Sofía: No lo haría…porque es mi…hermano –dijo en voz baja-

Teofilu: (Shock)…

En casa de Dina…

Mama de Dina: ¡Qué muchacho tan atractivo ha venido a la casa! Pasa… ¿Estabas preocupado por Dina? Te llevaré a su habitación…

Akito: (Entrando en la habitación) gracias hermana de Dina…

Mama de Dina: ¿Qué dices? soy su madre –riendo-

Akito: (Sonrisa hipócrita) ¿En serio? Usted se ve tan joven…

Mama de Dina: Cada vez me agradas más…Dina despierta mira quien vino a verte…iré por algo de té…

Dina: (Abriendo sus ojos)… ¡Akito! –Pensó gritar pero no quería hablarle-

Akito: Te traje helado…perdona por no darme cuenta de tú fiebre…

Dina: (Mirándolo sin contestar)…en verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar con él…estoy feliz de verlo…y a la vez asustada –pensó-

Akito: (Suspirando)…

Dina: (Pensando) ¿Estará enojado?

Akito: (Sentándose en su cama y colocando uno de sus dedos en sus labios)…

Dina: (Latido)…m-m-mis labios…-pensó-

Akito: (Rozándolos suavemente con su dedo)…

Dina: (Abrumada) Está volviéndome loca… ¿Acaso quiere decir que si no hablo me besará?...si sigue tocándolos de ese modo mi voz saldrá –pensando-

Akito: (Mirándola apasionadamente)…

Dina: (Reaccionando y ocultando su boca con sus manos) no debo dejar que lo haga –pensando-

Akito: Quiero escuchar tu voz –acercándose a su oído- no he escuchado tú voz por más de una semana…ya estoy olvidando como suena –lamiendo suavemente su oreja-

Dina: (Estremeciéndose) está fuera de sí –pensando- ah…-Dejando escapar inconscientemente un pequeño gemido-

Continúa en la parte II…


	12. Chapter 12

Akito: Quiero escuchar tu voz –acercándose a su oído- no he escuchado tú voz por más de una semana…ya estoy olvidando como suena –lamiendo suavemente su oreja-

Dina: (Estremeciéndose) está fuera de sí –pensando- ah…-Dejando escapar inconscientemente un pequeño gemido-

Akito: (Sintiendo un poco de satisfacción) si no lo haces voluntariamente…tendré que forzarte a hablar…-Aprovechando un leve momento de confusión de Dina-

Dina: (No pudiendo pensar claramente) su dedo está dentro de mi boca…

Akito: (Mirando su cara roja) Que terca eres…

Dina: (acalorada)…

Akito: Di mi nombre…-Dijo en voz baja-

Dina: (Sintiendo como su respiración en sus oídos) no…-ahogó un gritico-

Akito: Bien…pero ya encontré tú punto débil –Lamió mucho más que antes-

Dina: (No pudiendo aguantar más) ¡Basta idiota! –Dijo con la respiración entrecortada mientras lo empujaba-

Akito: (Riendo) por fin oigo tu voz…–risitas-

Dina: (Frustrada) Cállate –haciendo gestos-

Akito: Por error encontré otro de tus puntos débiles –Recordando cuando mordió su cuello- eres muy sensible…y no me llamo idiota…-haciendo una mueca-

Dina: (Pensando) Gracias por venir Akito ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?

Akito: En verdad me siento mal por no haber notado que te sentías mal –Dijo cabizbajo-

Dina: No seas estúpido…no eres doctor –sonrojándose- además Lulu estuvo allí para mí.

Akito: ¿Qué quieres que haga para compensarte?

Dina: ¿Eh? Es muy repentino pero…ya sé…como estoy enferma ¡Cuídame!

Akito: Esta bien…aunque… ¿Tú mamá necesitará ayuda? porque se está tardando con el té…

Dina: Olvida el té…fue una excusa para dejarte solo conmigo.

Akito: (Pensando) ¿Qué clase de mamá deja a un chico solo en la habitación de su hija?

Dina: ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo comenzarás a cuidarme?

Akito: ¿Quieres comer helado?

Dina: ¡Sí! Y dado que me estas cuidando debes decir "Di ahhhh" –sonriendo-

Akito: (Pensando) Dina se ve diferente a como es en el colegio…está en pijama…estoy extrañamente nervioso…-Dándole de comer una cucharada de helado-

Dina: Mmm ¡Que rico! Dame más…

Akito: (Pensativo)…

Dina: ¡Hey, me llenaste de helado!

Akito: (Volviendo en sí) ¿Eh? –Buscando en su bolsillo- Lo siento…te quitaré el helado con mi pañuelo…-Dijo mientras le limpiaba el rostro-

Dina: Tengo un poco en el cuello…

Akito: (Tembloroso)…si…-Limpiándola suavemente-

Dina: También en mis pechos…

Akito: (Pavoroso) ¿Eh?

Dina: Por supuesto…lo haré yo misma –Arrebatándole el pañuelo-

Akito: (Enojado) Idiota…

Dina: Tú tienes la culpa por actuar extraño…tenía que probarte –Riendo-

Akito: ¿Qué? Como si yo lo hubiese hecho…aquí tienes algo también –Haciéndole cosquillas-

Dina: jajajajaja me rindo jajajajaja ¡Basta!

Akito: Te perdonaré esta vez…

Dina: (En tono serio) Sabes…este juego de amor no está formando verdaderos vínculos entre nosotros…

Akito: ¿Eh?

Dina: Un lazo como el que yo tengo con Lulu o tú con Sofía…solo es un experimento…tenemos una relación superficial. Si Sofía es tan valiosa para ti…quédate con ella y ven a mí solo para otro juego…

Akito: (Levantándose y pensando) lazos superficiales…al diablo con eso –Se marchó-

En el colegio…

Teofilu: ¿Qué quieres decir? –Sorprendido-

Sofía: (Llorando) Lo siento…no me salen las palabras ahora –Pensando-

Teofilu: (Abrazándola) no tienes que decir nada más si te hace sufrir tanto…me sorprendí eso es todo…pero no llores más…te acompañaré a tú casa.

Sofía: (Abrazándolo también) Gracias Lu…pero… ¿No tienes que ir a verla a ella? Yo no quiero ir a casa así que me quedaré aquí… no te preocupes…

Teofilu: (Separándose un poco para secar sus lágrimas) yo…no puedo dejarte…

Sofía: (Sorprendida) ¿Por qué?

Teofilu: Porque tú también eres una amiga muy importante…

Sofía: (Sonriendo) Tú también eres un amigo muy importante para mí…

Teofilu: (Haciendo una reverencia) Entonces…Princesa Sofía, ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme por el resto de la tarde?

Sofía: (Emocionada) ¡Sí!

En una tienda de juegos…

Sofía: ¿Eh? ¡Una tienda de juegos! –sonriendo-

Teofilu: (Señalando una en particular) Esa máquina de allí tiene una familia de conejos rosas…imaginé que te gustaría…

Sofía: Gracias Lu… ¡Conseguiré todos!

Teofilu: (Observándola) Realmente parece feliz ahora…

Sofía: (Cargando un conejo rosa enorme) Mira lo que me gané ¿No es lindo?

Teofilu:..

Sofía: (Acercándolo a su rostro) Dilo…

Teofilu: (Sonriendo) De acuerdo…lo es…

Sofía: ¿Ves? Solo tienes que admitirlo –riendo-

Teofilu: (Mientras caminaban) ¿Tus padres no te regañan si llegas tarde?

Sofía: No…es una historia complicada…mi padre murió y mi mamá se volvió a casar…solo le importa mi padrastro…

Teofilu: Al menos tú madre está viva…los míos murieron en un accidente…he vivido con mis tíos desde entonces y he contado con Dina cuando me siento solo –Dijo en tono triste-

Sofía: (Dándole su conejo rosa grande) te voy a dar esto…puedes dormir con él cuando te sientas solo…siempre abrazo uno cuando me siento sola –Dijo en tono de preocupación-

Teofilu: (Sonrojándose) No pienso dormir con esto pero…gracias –Sonriendo-

Sofía: Creo que ya soy capaz de hablar ahora…

Teofilu: ¿Eh?

Sofía: Akito es el hijo de mi padrastro…vivimos juntos desde los 6 años…por eso es mi hermano…

Teofilu: (Suspiro) gracias a Dios…

Sofía: ¿Por qué?

Teofilu: Porque no tienen lazos de sangre…

Sofía: Aun así…nuestros padres…las personas…no lo ven de esa forma…por eso aunque me gustaba no podía decirlo abiertamente…

Teofilu: ¿Akito sabe sobre tus sentimientos?

Sofía: Nunca he podido decirlo claramente pero sé muy bien que él lo sabe…él es tan bueno que me prometió no tomar en serio ninguna chica solo para no lastimarme…

Teofilu: Tú debes ser muy especial para él.

Sofía: Sé que no tengo derecho a forzarlo a mantener esa promesa…pero desde que llegó Dina…tengo miedo de perderlo…no sé qué hacer…él es el único que me dio su cariño incondicionalmente…

Teofilu: yo me siento de la misma forma con respecto a Dina…cuando pienso que está con Akito…duele… cuando éramos niños prometimos estar juntos para siempre… no quiero perder a esa persona tan especial para mí…

Sofía: Que extraño…de alguna forma siento que sin importar por cuál de los dos Dina se decida…me sentiré triste de todas formas…

Teofilu: (Mirándola fijamente)…

Sofía: Espero que seas feliz…

Teofilu: Odio cuando dices eso…tú también tienes que serlo y mucho…

Sofía: Akito no me escogerá a mí…y no tengo un caballero que me proteja como Dina…estoy sola…cómo podría ser feliz…

Teofilu: Lo prometo…

Sofía: ¿Eh?

Teofilu: (Arrodillándose y tomándola de la mano) yo prometo protegerte de la soledad y el dolor…seré tú escudo a partir de hoy…

Sofía: (Latidos) ¿Y Dina?

Teofilu: (Pensando) Hago lo correcto…Sofía también me necesita…es mi decisión.

Sofía: ¿P-p-puedo agradecer a mi caballero?


	13. Chapter 13

Sofía: ¿Eh?

Teofilu: (Arrodillándose y tomándola de la mano) yo prometo protegerte de la soledad y el dolor…seré tú escudo a partir de hoy…

Sofía: (Latidos) ¿Y Dina?

Teofilu: (Pensando) Hago lo correcto…Sofía también me necesita…es mi decisión.

Sofía: ¿P-p-puedo agradecer a mi caballero?

Teofilu: ¿Eh?

Sofía: Siii –risitas- ¡se me ha ocurrido una idea maravillosa!

Teofilu: ¿Qué idea? –Levantándose-

Sofía: (Tomándolo del brazo) ¡Te lo contaré en mi casa!

Teofilu: (Sonrojo) ¿Qué?

En casa de Dina…

Dina: Quizás fui un poco brusca con Akito… ¿Por qué no pude decirle claramente que quería un vínculo con él? –Arropándose completamente con las sábanas- no debo pensar más…a dormir…

En el colegio…

Dina: (Caminando por el pasillo) Hoy Lulu no me acompañó al colegio…que raro –Buscándolo con la mirada- ¿Lo habré contagiado con mi resfriado?

Compañera de clases 1: (Viéndola entrar al salón) ¡Dina! Ya puedes venir a clases…significa que estás mejor…

Compañera de clases 2: Siii que bueno tenerte de vuelta…

Dina: ¿Eh? Si –Observando que el asiento de Akito se encontraba vacío- supongo que no ha llegado –Pensó-

En el salón de Teofilu…

Sofía: ¡Vamos Lu que no te dé pena! –Halándole del brazo para que pasara-

Teofilu: (Sonrojado) Es muy vergonzoso…-Entrando-

Compañera de clases 1: (Sonrojada y sorprendida) ¿Eh? ¿Quién es ese chico?

Compañera de clases 2: (Latidos) ¿Es el novio de Sofía?

Compañera de clases 3: ¡Parece un príncipe!

Compañera de clases 4: ¿Será nuevo?

Sofía: (Escuchando lo que todos decían) Te lo dije –Risitas- lo supe desde el primer momento que te vi…detrás de ese enorme suéter de abuelito, los lentes y tú corte desactualizado se esconde un hombre atractivo y encantador… ahora todos notan que eres delgado pero con músculos marcados y sin lentes es posible admirar tus brillantes y conquistadores ojos color verde que hacen juego con tu cabello rubio…

Teofilu: (Desviando su mirada) ¿Q-q-q-qué estás diciendo? –Nervioso-

Sofía: Perdóname por usar el agradecimiento para hacer algo como esto –sonrisa- pero es un desperdicio no enseñar al mundo lo lindo que eres –Sonrojada-

Teofilu: (Sentándose en su mesa) No sé cómo accedí a esto…

Compañera 1: (Sonrojada) Quizás me equivoco pero… ¿Eres Teofilu?

Compañera 2: ¡ ¿Eh?! ¿Bromeas? –Mirándolo de cerca- ¡Lo es!

Compañera 4: ¿Qué te hicieron? Que transformación…

Sofía: Siiii lo es…Lu díselos…no seas tan tímido…-Guiñándole el ojo-

Teofilu: S-s-si…Sofía me propuso un cambio ayer y acepté…

Compañera 5: ¿Dónde tenías escondido todo eso? –Risas-

A la hora del almuerzo…

Teofilu: Dina perdona por no acompañarte esta mañana ¿comemos juntos?

Dina: (Latidos) ¿L-l-lu-lu? ¿Qué te sucedió?

Teofilu: (Contándoles lo sucedido)…

Dina: Sofía lo hizo…-tomándolo de la mano- acompáñame lulu…

Teofilu: ¿A dónde vamos?

Dina: Ya lo verás…

En el patio…

Teofilu: (Sentado en el césped) ¿Qué pasa que de repente quieres usar mi regazo de almohada? –Sonrojado-

Dina: (Acostada en sus piernas) Buenas razones…lee esto –acercándole su teléfono-

Teofilu: ¿Es un correo para el caballero Caín?

Dina: Siii cada vez eres más popular así que si escribo más escenas contigo…mi historia será más emocionante….ven a buscarme después de clases al salón de música…

Desde la ventana del salón…

Akito: (Mirando a Dina) ¿Qué pasa con ella? Dice que tenemos una relación superficial y ahora cambia su actitud con él…me estoy molestando…

Al final de clases en el salón de música…

Dina: ¿Estás listo Lulu?

Teofilu: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Akito: (Caminando por el pasillo y escuchando lo que dicen)…

Dina: Caín está lleno de ira y empuja a la princesa Elena para forzarla a darle un beso…

Teofilu: ¿Forzar?

Dina: ¡Hazlo!

Akito: (Entrando) ¡Él no lo hará!

Dina: (Sonrojada) ¿Eh?

Akito: Quiero hablar contigo…no tardaré mucho así que volverás a tiempo para tu ridículo juego –Halándola del brazo enojado-

Dina: Hey no tienes que ser tan brusco…ahora regreso Lulu…

Teofilu: Dina…

En el cuarto de mantenimiento…

Akito: (Abrazando a Dina por la espalda) escucha…un beso con él no tiene nada de forzado porque no te desagradaría…-le dijo mientras tapaba su boca con una mano y desabrochaba su camisa con la otra- en cambio conmigo –haciendo una pausa para besar su cuello-

Dina: (Girándose rápidamente) ¡Para! –Intentando empujarlo con una mano-

Akito: (Sosteniéndola para probar el sabor de cada uno de sus dedos)…

Dina: (Estremeciéndose) ¿Q-q-q-qué te sucede?

Akito: (Mirándola apasionadamente) eres muy adictiva para mi…haces que rápidamente quiera más y más…-Dijo mientras la recostaba de una mesa-

Dina: (Sintiendo como sus piernas eran separadas)… ¿Qué haces?…noooo-Ahogo un grito-

Akito: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) Solo quiero probar el sabor de tus besos desde una posición más placentera…

Dina: (Sonrojada) de esta forma ¡Es vergonzoso!

Akito: Que cara pones…si viviéramos juntos…siempre estaría encendido…-Riendo de forma malvada- creo que fui demasiado lejos…aunque no importa…porque nuestra relación es superficial –Esto último lo dijo con una mirada muy fría antes de irse-

Dina: (Recuperando el aliento) ¡Akito! No dejaré que hagas lo que quieras… ¿Crees que me tienes en tus manos? ¡No es así!

Akito: (Burlándose) Eso no es lo que parecía hace unos minutos –Dirigiéndose a la salida-

Regresando al salón de música…

Teofilu: ¿Dina estás bien?

Dina: ¡Estoy bien! ¡Vámonos a casa!

Teofilu: (Pensando) Se le olvidó la escena del beso…

En los alrededores del área de las piscinas…

Dina: (Pensando) tal como había pensado solo puedo confiar en mi vínculo con Lulu… Tengo que hacerle pagar lo que me hizo - Enojándose más- pervertido idiota…

Teofilu: (Escuchando gritos en la piscina)… ¿Qué estará pasando?

Dina: (Volviendo en sí) ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Lulu? –Viéndolo correr hacia el origen del alboroto-

En el área de piscinas…

Teofilu: (Acercándose) ¿Qué sucedió?

Chica 1: ¡Es Sofía no sale del agua!

Chica 2: Alguien fue a buscar a la enfermera porque le dio un calambre pero yo no sé nadar…

Teofilu: (Al instante se lanzó al agua para rescatarla)…

En los alrededores del área de las piscinas…

Dina: ¿Qué pasa con Lulu? Ya se tardó…iré a ver…

Escribiendo…

En ese instante los ojos de la princesa Elena no podían ver claramente entre las lágrimas… Érica estaba en brazos de su caballero quien depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios al mismo tiempo que éste tomaba dulcemente su mano…la escena era como un cuento de hadas…Érica abrió lentamente sus ojos y ambos se quedaron mirando aliviados…

En casa…

Dina: (Llorando) Los dos me traicionaron…


End file.
